The Sexual Misadventures of the Sanzo Ikkou
by Nuwanda
Summary: What starts as a simple solution to a night of boredom turns into a trip of nonstop sexual escapades. Slash, Everyone/everyone
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **The first chapter. There's more to come, and it should be soon, since this took me no time at all to write. Many pairings in this fanfic. So far I have found at least one way to pair up each guy with each other guy...and more than one way for a couple pairings. So we'll see. And definitely feel free to comment with votes for what the final main pairing should be. I think I've made up my mind, but you never know...

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing. Well, actually, I own a lot. Just nothing of any real importance or worth.

This takes place after the part in the manga volume 2 where the boys crash the jeep into the lake and the girl takes them in, the girl whose youkai boyfriend left and she spends all her time washing his clothes. Then after they leave her, they crash into another lake. So this takes place directly after that, in case you're wondering about all the references to crashing and wetness.

**FICLET!**

* * *

"Yo, Hakkai!" 

"He's not here," came the bored voice from the other room. Gojyo pushed the door open a crack, twitching slightly as the cold air hit his mostly naked body.

"Where is he?"

"He and Goku went out to run some errands. There's no food in this God-forsaken inn."

"…..oh." Gojyo paused as he adjusted to this new bit of info. The bathroom was steamed up like there was no tomorrow and he had already gone through the rest of the towels that remained. Somehow he didn't think Sanzo would be willing to relinquish one for him.

Wincing against the cold air, Gojyo pushed the door open, stepping out into the living room and holding the sopping towel about his waist. "Yo, Sanzo. You got any more towels? This one's totally dead."

The monk glanced in his direction. "Yeah, I think there's one fairly dry one."

"Great." Gojyo couldn't help but grin at the look on Sanzo's face. _Stupid baldy obviously can't take the sight of my naked body. Whatta homo._ "Where's it at?"

"Here." And setting his newspaper aside, Sanzo rose to his feet. "I'll get it."  
Gojyo nearly fell over in shock. Whereas he himself had a towel about his waist, Sanzo had nothing. Absolutely nothing. The monk was stark naked.

Gojyo couldn't help but stare, large scarlet eyes running along the fine lines of pale smooth skin, tracing over the toned muscles of Sanzo's stomach and watching the way they moved so fluidly as the monk reached for the towel that was draped over a nearby chair. His eyes traced lower as Sanzo turned to face him, down until…

"You want this or not?"

Gojyo jumped. Sanzo was staring at him with those droopy amethyst eyes of his and holding out the towel…but not nearly far enough. Gojyo took a hesitant step forward, then another. Sanzo sighed.

"Come on, Gojyo, I don't have all day."

Another step was all it took and Gojyo snatched the towel out of Sanzo's hand, quickly pulling it to his body. Rolling his eyes, Sanzo let out another of those all too familiar long suffering sighs, as though he was surrounded by idiots, and then flopped onto the couch again.

Gojyo couldn't stop staring. Somehow it just didn't seem right that he, the renowned playboy, was uncomfortable being naked, and the sex-deprived monk was sitting here as bare-arsed as the day he was born.

"Um….Sanzo?

"Yes?" The monk was busy with a box of cigarettes….apparently the inn wasn't completely without supplies, for Gojyo knew for a fact that all their smokes had gotten water-logged in the second crash.

"Why don't you have any pants on?"

Sanzo spared the kappa a withering glance. "Because you and the damned monkey brat wouldn't stop bitching at each other and we ended up crashing into a lake….again. And now all our clothes are wet and I have nothing to change into." Pulling a single cigarette out of the box, he placed it between his lips and arched one slip brow at the scarlet haired man. "….satisfied?"

Gojyo could feel the heat rising in his neck as Sanzo watched him. "….um, yeah, sure. But….."

"What now?"

"……couldn't you cover up with….I don't know….something?"

Sanzo growled. "Look, moron, maybe you have trouble suppressing some sort of homosexual urge, but I am comfortable enough with my sexuality that sitting about naked is not an issue. So if you're having difficulties and can't deal with the sight of my nude body, then I suggest you leave. Because I am perfectly happy right where I am, and have no intention of moving."

Gojyo bristled at the homosexual urges comment and opened his mouth to speak, but Sanzo cut him off with a well-shot glare. The kappa's mouth shut like a trap.

"That's what I thought." Sanzo lit the cigarette and took a deep drag of it, head flopping against the couch back and eyes sliding shut. Gojyo stared. He hated relinquishing any fight to Sanzo, the pompous git. Still….he was dripping wet and there wasn't much to be done for it.

He realized then that towel Sanzo had handed him was about as dry as the one about his waist. "Oi, Sanzo, what the fuck? This towel ain't dry!"

"It isn't?" Sanzo couldn't have sounded more disinterested if he had tried. "Oh…maybe I grabbed the wrong one. I know there's a dry one over there."

"Grr, damn you, Sanzo." He growled, and shoved his way past the couch, his leg brushing against Sanzo's as he did so. It surprised him and he jumped.

"Watch where you're going, kappa idiot," Sanzo murmured around his cigarette. "I just finished drying off."

"Yeah yeah…fuck off," Gojyo said, but the skin on skin contact had startled him, and he could feel the flush creeping up the back of his neck. Reaching the table, he paused, glancing over his shoulder at Sanzo to make sure the monk wasn't watching.  
Without even turning a gaze in Gojyo's direction, Sanzo spoke up in that utterly bored tone, saying "You have a problem, Gojyo?"

"Just making sure you're not looking…you know…..trying to get a peek at the big man."

"I couldn't be less interested in your naked body than I am," Sanzo answered, complete disinterest in his voice as he continued to read his paper. Gojyo couldn't help but bristle. Even though he didn't want Sanzo's sexual attention, he wasn't used to people not wanting to fuck him. It was rather disconcerting. He didn't like it.

"Feh," he answered, having no better reply, and dropped his towel to the floor. Finding the dry towel at last, he wrapped it about his head and began toweling his hair off. His damn long hair was a pain in the ass when wet….took forever to dry.

Unbeknownst to Gojyo, there was a slight shift of the newspaper as Sanzo raised amethyst eyes to gaze at the show. Gojyo's head was mostly covered, but the monk took his time in allowing his eyes to trace along the kappa's muscular shoulders, down his slim frame and lower, over his backside.

Gojyo noticed none of this, so it came as some surprise to him when, just as he was finishing toweling off his hair, the silence of the room was interrupted by a usually disinterested voice saying "…..nice ass."

"WHAT!" Gojyo would have sworn that he had jumped at least six inches. As it was, he crashed into the table and nearly knocked it over; he almost dropped the towel and began fumbling with it, trying desperately to cover his groin before Sanzo could get a look at that, too. Finally he succeeded and stood, chest heaving, staring at Sanzo with wide shocked eyes.

"….._what_?" the monk asked, returning Gojyo's stare but looking utterly nonplussed.

"You….I just……you said….."

"Is there a problem, moron?"

Gojyo glared. "Yes, there's a problem!

"Well?"

Gojyo couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You just told me I had a nice ass!"

"Oh, is that all?"

"……is that ALL! You fucking hit on me and then ask is that ALL!"

"Oh, relax, I did not hit on you." Sanzo rolled his eyes again and turned the page of his newspaper. "Stop exaggerating."

"Look buddy, I think I know when someone's hitting on a dude. I am the king of that."

"What, hitting on dudes?"

"Yes. Wait, _no_! _Dammit_, Sanzo!"

"Hey, you said it, not me."

"I meant that I am the king of come-ons. I know when someone is coming on to me."

"Really?"

"Yes." Gojyo glared. He knew he was bright red but he couldn't help it. Sanzo was pissing him off to no end, and it made him even angrier that the monk was still sitting there smoking, totally unflustered.

"So I guess if I asked you to come over here and suck me off right now, that'd be……a big no-no?"

"WHAT!"

"I'll take that as a yes."

Gojyo was more confused than he had ever been in his life. He stared. Finally Sanzo looked up at him. "That was a joke, moron. I wouldn't let you blow me with someone _else's_ mouth."

"……HEY!" Gojyo was too insulted to even realize that what Sanzo had said didn't make any sense….or that he shouldn't be offended by the fact that Sanzo didn't want to fuck him. "What's wrong with me?"

"Where do I begin?"

"I'm hotter than any ass you'll ever get!"

"I'm sure you are. Now fuck off and let me read."

Gojyo was annoyed. On the one hand, he knew that he didn't want to fuck Sanzo…..but now there was something bothering him, that nagging feeling that made him want to prove himself. He shook it off. "Fucking homo baldy monk."

"Yes. Who gets more and better ass than you ever will."

"Bullshit." Gojyo turned away, forgetting that his towel currently only covered his front.

"……nice ass."

The kappa jumped again. "WILL YOU PLEASE STOP DOING THAT!"

"Stop ass-flashing me and I'll stop commenting on it."

"I'm not _trying_ to!"

Sanzo arched a skeptical eyebrow. "Well, its really not that hard, Gojyo. You tie the towel around your waist, and then I don't have to look at your ass anymore." He returned his gaze to the paper. "Not that I'm complaining."

Gojyo stared. "See, when you say things like that, I can't tell if you're kidding or not."

"Sucks to be you, doesn't it?"

A long, silent pause. "……so………are you kidding?"

"I don't know….." Sanzo glanced up. "…..am I?"

The two stared at each other for a long moment. Finally: "…..when are Hakkai and Goku coming back?"

"Not sure. The nearest store is about twenty miles away, though….they weren't sure if they'd make it back tonight at all."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!"

"Got a problem, pervert?"

"Um…..no." Gojyo squirmed. _You mean I'm stuck here with bedroom eyes priesty all night? ALONE! _Aloud he said merely "so…..looks like it might be just you and me, then."

"I guess so." The noise of rustling came again as Sanzo flipped another page in the paper. "So…..what do you feel like doing? Mah jong? Cards? Maybe some sex?"

"WHAT!"

"You can't tell me the thought hasn't crossed your mind."

Gojyo was too shocked to move. "…….what….the fuck." He stared at Sanzo as though he had never seen the man before. "When did you become such a little slut?"

Sanzo shrugged. "I wouldn't say that. I'm just bored. This is something that is currently amusing me. But it may not do so for much longer." His eyes narrowed. "So are you up to it, or not?"

Gojyo's head spun. This was all moving way too fast for him….and when sex was moving too fast for Gojyo, there had to be a problem. "Um…..I….."

Sanzo rolled his eyes yet again. "Your indecision is boring." With that, he picked up the paper again and lit a second cigarette, taking a deep drag.

_Whoa….wait a minute….._ "Um, waaaaait a minute Sanzo….I…."

"Shut up."

"……_what?_"

"I'm trying to read."

Gojyo was indignant. "But you just said you wanted to fuck me!"

Sanzo snorted. "Yeah, like, a full minute ago!" He brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes. "I'm not interested anymore."

Indignance turned into full-out incense. "………….but I'm PRETTY!"

"And right now you're trying my patience. Now piss off."

Goku had once commented on how cold Gojyo was...well, now he could feel the heat burning his face like flame. "Excuse me?"

Purple eyes flickered up to lock their bored gaze in Gojyo's direction. "You want something?"

"You can't tell me you don't want to fuck this." Gojyo did a twirl, the towel flaring out to such a degree that he nearly flashed the monk completely. "Come on, dude...I'm hot. No, I'm MONDO hot."

"Don't say 'mondo'...it makes you more unattractive than you already are."

"I AM SOOO NOT UNATTRACTIVE! Do you have any idea how many people have tapped this!"

Sanzo arched an eyebrow. "You think that your body count of sexual partners is going to make you more appealing to me?" He shook his head, golden hair flying. "Think again, kappa."

Gojyo glared. "That wasn't my point."

"Then just what IS your point?"

"That you can't not want to fuck me!"

"You wanna bet?"

"You said you did!"

"And you took too damn long. Believe it or not, fool, your naked body isn't desirous enough that it piques my interest through your incessant hemming and hawing. Now shut up."

"Oh, so you like things quick, do you? You one of those minute men?" Gojyo snapped.

"I like my partners aggressive," Sanzo shot back.

"Oh, aggressive is it?" Gojyo was seething now. "I'LL show you aggressive!" And without further hesitation, he stepped briskly forward, closing the gap in between the two of them and ending up in Sanzo's lap, his hands clutching fistfuls of golden hair as he yanked the monk forward into as rough and hot a kiss as he had ever used on any chick.

Gojyo roughly nipped at Sanzo's mouth, not even asking for entrance but demanding it. The monk opened to him calmly, the same way that Sanzo did everything. Gojyo's hands released their tight hold on golden locks and slid slowly down the soft skin of Sanzo's shoulders, down his chest. He was surprised to find no tits to grope.

With that thought (and the presence of Sanzo's tongue dancing teasingly across his lower lip and those slim fingers tracing over his back) came the realization that this was in fact not a chick that Gojyo was kissing. The redhead never had been one to think things through when he was operating on challenge mode. Eyes flying open wide, Gojyo pulled back immediately, shoving at Sanzo. The blonde promptly and uncaringly released his hold on Gojyo, who fell backward off Sanzo's lap, towel falling away discarded as the redheaded kappa landed in a heap on the floor, legs splayed wide.

Sanzo stared down at Gojyo with amusement in those purple eyes. "Ah, so Goku was wrong. You really _are_ a natural redhead." Gojyo flushed bright red, and Sanzo's smile grew. "Didn't know it was possible for kappa's to blush...especially pervert ones...and definitely not that far down."

"Will you shut up for half a moment!"

"You're one to talk. I think kissing you was the first time on this trip I've successfully shut you up. If I'd have known that's all it took, I'd have done it a long time ago."

"No you wouldn't have. I don't kiss dudes."

"Then what was that thirty seconds ago?"

"That..." Gojyo searched desperately for an answer and found none. "...that was a mistake."

"Oh?" Sanzo, being his usual insufferable self, didn't sound hurt as most people would, just politely interested. "So I take it there shall be no repeat incidents and I can go back to my newspaper?"

"Um..." Gojyo tapped his fingertips on the floor and chewed anxiously on his lower lip. Sanzo had tasted really really good, like sun dried gunpowder. There was a hint of electricity behind that shimmering glittering gold that spiked Gojyo the way that nothing else ever had. And damn him to hell for it, but he wanted to taste that again.

"You're wasting my time, kappa."

"I'm THINKING!"

"Damn shame. You're much better at making out."

Gojyo stared...not at Sanzo, but not quite _not_ at him, either. His gaze focused somewhere just past him...maybe on the floor, maybe on the couch...it was hard to say. Finally, he opened his mouth, though for a moment or two, no words came out. "...I..." Sanzo waited expectantly. "...maybe..." he paused. "..._maybe_..." Slowly, his fingers brushed ever so lightly over the bare skin of Sanzo's shin, a touch so teasingly soft that it was barely noticeable. Scarlet eyes nervously shifted their gaze upward and met with amethyst.

Staring very seriously down at Gojyo, Sanzo quietly set the newspaper to one side, and then without further delay, he slid gracefully off the couch, pinning the redhead to the floor. "Maybe," he echoed, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Gojyo's mouth. "Is there an ending to this 'maybe' of yours?"

"...I don't know," Gojyo admitted.

"Hnn...you don't. Well..." Sanzo traced those graceful fingers across Gojyo's forehead, usually hidden by the headband but bare for once, then down through long locks of scarlet hair. "...what do you want?"

"...I don't know," Gojyo said again, laughing shakily. Sanzo ran his thumbs lightly down Gojyo's face.

"Don't lie," he said seriously, staring Gojyo in the eye. "Tell me what you want."

Gojyo shook his head. "I..."

"Then show me."

Surprised scarlet eyes met serious amethyst. Sanzo brushed a lock of red hair back from Gojyo's face. "Show me."

Gojyo stared at Sanzo for mere moments longer, then decisively pressed his mouth to Sanzo's. There was nothing of the confidant Gojyo of moments earlier in this kiss. This time he was fully aware of what he was doing and who he was kissing, and this was unexplored terrain to him.

Not so much for Sanzo, who framed Gojyo's face with his hands and kissed the redhead firmly back, his mouth a gentle but insistent pressure against the other's. Pulling back, he gently licked Gojyo's lower lip. "All bets are off now."

"Wait….what?" Gojyo's eyes, previously half lidded with sheer sensation, snapped wide open.

"Your ass is now mine."

"Wait……no, man, I didn't agree to this." Gojyo struggled to sit up, but Sanzo shoved him down to the floor with one hand.

"Stay down, kappa."

"Hey, no way!"

"Gojyo, so help me, I will shoot you, you insufferably annoying dickhead. You couldn't make up your mind so I made it up for you. You, me, sex now."

"But….no! I'm not gay!"

"Like that matters." Sanzo grabbed a handful of red hair and climbed up off of Gojyo, yanking him to his feet. "Come on."

"OW!" Gojyo squirmed. "The fucking hurts, man! Let go!"

"No."

"Sanzo!" Getting aggravated now, Gojyo swung out with a punch. Sanzo caught the kappa's fist in one hand and slammed him against the wall.

"My, we're difficult, aren't we? Are we always this rough in bed, or am I just a special case?"

"You're a _mental_ case, is what you are, priest, if you think I'm going to fuck you!" Gojyo hissed, struggling against Sanzo.

The monk arched one golden brow. "Who said you'd be the one doing the fucking, hmm?"

Red eyes went impossibly large and round. "No way," he choked. "You are NOT going to butt pirate me, no way no how!" One knee thrust forward, aimed at Sanzo's groin, but the monk ducked aside just in time. Unfortunately the evasive motion caused him to give up some of his hold on Gojyo. In a second the kappa had slipped from Sanzo's grasp, kicking the monk's legs from under him and pinning him to the floor.

"Ha!" Gojyo crowed triumphantly. "Think you're so tough, do you? Who's getting fucked now?"

Those purple eyes showed no sign of defeat, and Gojyo felt a hint of confusion. Sanzo thrust forward, pressing his mouth to Gojyo's, kissing him forcefully. "You," the blonde hissed between his teeth. Gojyo stared at Sanzo as if through a haze of fog, feeling dull and confused after that tempestuous kiss. He realized suddenly with some surprise that Sanzo had slipped out from under his hold and was kneeling before him.

"Hey….wait a minute…."

"Gojyo…" Sanzo pressed forward, slim fingers tracing lightly across soft skin as his hands framed Gojyo's face, "come on. Give it up." And he kissed the kappa again, lips a gentle but insistent pressure against Gojyo's own. For a moment Gojyo sat stiffly, unwilling to yield but unable to push Sanzo away. Then, a groan rumbling in his throat, he melted into Sanzo, fingers roughly fisting themselves in blonde hair as he forcefully pulled the monk into him. Sanzo pressed into him with equal force, nipping roughly at Gojyo's mouth until the redhead opened to him, and then it was a harsh dance of tongues, teeth clashing painfully at times as each struggled for dominance over the other. By the time they pulled apart, neither could breathe.

Sanzo's hair was a mess and his chest rose and fell with his labored breathing. "Bedroom," he managed, and rose to his feet.

Gojyo watched him go, unable for the moment to do anything else. Honestly, he wasn't sure how Sanzo managed it. He couldn't even get a coherent thought in his brain, let alone figure out how to stand up. He was thinking it went something like left foot first...then...maybe right foot...he tried it and tipped over. Okay, hands first...placing his hands palms flat to the floor, he pushed himself up to his feet (yes, that did it) and booked it after Sanzo, who was already halfway into the other room.

The priest quickly found his back flat against the wall, and it was not done gracefully. He would have winced had he been anyone else but Genjyo Sanzo. "What do you..." but he got no further. Gojyo pressed a quick kiss to his mouth and then trailed it downward, his mouth never lifting from Sanzo's skin as it continued tracing wet kisses down Sanzo's jawline and throat, fingers scrambling needfully over those strong shoulders.

"The bed is less than two feet away," Sanzo said. "Couldn't you wait ten more seconds?"

Gojyo pulled back long enough to utter a rapid "no," and then continued with what he was doing.

Sanzo couldn't help but smile. "Horny kappa."

"Damn straight." Gojyo continued his path downwards, taking great delight in tracing teasing wet trails over Sanzo's flat stomach with his tongue. Each time he licked the smooth soft skin, a shiver would go through the priest's body and it filled the redhead with smug delight. Then, moving lower, he was greeted with something he was not at all used to.

Gojyo may have been the world's biggest playboy, and he may have been damn pretty, but he didn't do guys. It was just something he had never messed around with. And now here he was, on his knees with cock in his face. Damn those huge amethyst eyes.

He had no clue what to do. Well, not no clue...Gojyo had certainly been around the block enough himself that he figured he knew how to give a pretty decent blowjob, but he didn't have any...er...hands on experience of his own. Still, Gojyo was not one to back down...from anything. Taking a deep breath, he readied himself for this.

And found smooth slim fingers under his chin, tilting his face upwards, and Sanzo leaning forwards. "Don't do that."

"...what! But you..."

"Up." And Sanzo used a handful of red hair to tug Gojyo to his feet and with one push sent the kappa stumbling into the bed. The backs of Gojyo's knees hit the mattress and his legs gave out from under him. He felt the bed soft against his back...slightly lumpy, as could only be expected in a place like this...and anyway, this wasn't good porn he and Sanzo were making here...this was "Bless Me Father, Purge My Body with Your Holy Cock" porno, and it was in a seedy motel...so what could he expect but a lumpy mattress. Really, he was lucky it was as soft as it was. But now he was getting distracted, and Sanzo was straddling his hips and doing things with his mouth...wait, what WAS Sanzo doing?

Gojyo's entire body twitched suddenly as he felt the warmth of Sanzo's mouth on his dick and he couldn't keep his hips from bucking, nor stop the muffled gasp that escaped his lips. "Gah! Sanzo!"

"Mm?"

"What're you...I...what?" Gojyo didn't really want to ask the question that he felt should be all too obvious: why are you, Genjyo Sanzo, sucking a lowly kappa off after refusing to let him do the same for you?

"Is there a problem, Gojyo?" Those graceful fingers traced lightly over the redhead's arousal, and Gojyo could barely suppress the whimper of raw need that rumbled through his throat.

"What're you doing," he managed at last.

"Sucking you off," Sanzo answered, blunt as ever. "I should have thought that to be quite obvious." One hand stroked along Gojyo's inner thigh, which twitched in response.

"But….you just….you wouldn't let me…and then…"

"Gojyo…"

"….yeah?"

"…shut up."

"….okay."

"And relax." Sanzo traced one hand lightly over Gojyo's hipbone and down over his thigh, rubbing softly soothing circles, but Gojyo couldn't relax. He remained the way he was, weight resting propped up on his elbows so that he could watch Sanzo at work. Seeing Sanzo day to day, that bored look in his eyes and his mouth set in a firm harsh line was nothing like seeing the monk now. His eyes were half closed as he pressed a gentle kiss to Gojyo's inner thigh, that light touch sending shivers through the redhead's body, and then he took Gojyo's arousal into his mouth, and the kappa nearly lost all control on the spot. How could he ever have underestimated that mouth? Those lips were made for smutty deeds in dark corners, for pornographic work on satin sheets….for sex. He couldn't hold back the moan this time and wouldn't have wanted to anyway. His back arched and his head tipped back, hair spilling in a crimson wave against the mattress.

Sanzo's mouth was a constant warm pressure, applying just the right amount of friction, knowing just what to do because, Gojyo supposed, he wasn't some chick who didn't have a dick and therefore had no fucking clue what hurt or what felt good. Actually that was probably the reason girls did other girls….though Gojyo fucking hated that….unless they were double teaming him….the thought made him smirk.

Until Sanzo slapped his face. "OW!" He started in surprise. "What was that for!"

"Wipe that obnoxious smirk off your face, kappa," Sanzo glared. "I know you're thinking about some perversity, probably involving tits, and I'm not going to fuck you while you do that."

…..how the fuck did he know? As always, Gojyo was amazed at Sanzo's powers of perception.

"….unless you just want to stop right now?" Sanzo's thumb grazed over Gojyo's aching erection, the nail scraping across his slit and making him cry out at the pleasurable pain it caused, leaving him feeling so empty when Sanzo stopped.

"No," he managed, his voice very breathy, the words all tumbling out now in a rush. "No. No, I'll stop, I'll stop."

"Good." And Sanzo rewarded him with a fierce kiss, a kiss that didn't last nearly long enough for Gojyo, though he could taste himself on Sanzo's lips and that was a strange thing for him. The monk went back to work and a sigh burst unchecked past Gojyo's lips, his head flipping back.

"Dammnnn, Sanzo. Where on earth did you learn to do that?"

A chuckle rumbled in Sanzo's throat, barely audible while his mouth was otherwise occupied, and then the monk paused long enough to say "You'd be surprised what they teach in shrines these days."

There was a moment's disbelieving pause and then Gojyo burst out laughing. He couldn't believe this, any of it. Couldn't believe that he was here, that he was fucking a dude, let alone Sanzo, couldn't believe that Sanzo was making jokes. This whole situation was just too crazy.

Then he felt a stirring deep within him and his fingers clenched in the fabric of the bedsheets automatically. "Sanzo…..oh, fuck, SANZO!"

He came hard, hips arching up off the mattress, and he was dimly aware that he was murmuring a marred version of Sanzo's name over and over again. Moments later, as his breath evened out, he realized that at some point he had actually relaxed against the mattress without realizing he had done it. His hair lay in a mass across his face. Lifting a hand, he brushed it aside, slowly opening his eyes at the same time.

Sanzo was lying beside him, chin cupped in one hand as he silently watched Gojyo with those calm purple eyes. Gojyo didn't know what to say.

"Um……hi."

"Hello." The monk just continued staring, his face very serious and golden hair hanging in his eyes in a most becoming way.

"Um…..I don't know what we do now," Gojyo confessed. "Do I say thanks, or…"

"Do anything so lame as thanking me and I'll have to hurt you."

Gojyo grinned. "That's more like you. But I mean, usually with a chick, you just keep going, like….I go down on her, and then usually she ends up in my lap, and I sort of fuck her like that for a while….and then we switch to something else, like…" he got no further before Sanzo was on him, a hand on each of Gojyo's wrists, pinning the redhead to the mattress.

"God, you never shut up, do you?"

"….not really, no."

"So you want to fuck me like a chick, is that it?"

"……it would certainly make things easier."

"Well unfortunately for you, that's not going to happen. First of all, I don't have the equipment for it. Second of all, I would never sink so low as to sit in your lap and let you fuck me."

"…..you're kind of in my lap right now."

Sanzo glowered. "I've got you pinned to the bed, kappa. There's a difference."

"Yeah?" Gojyo leaned upwards and licked Sanzo's cheek, slowly dragging his tongue across the monk's skin. "Not much that I can see." The last words came as a whisper teasing against Sanzo's ear, and the monk nearly shivered at the sensation. Instead, he gave Gojyo a smack.

"Stop that."

"Stop what? Being sexy?" Gojyo batted his eyes up at Sanzo. "Sorry, can't help you there. I was born this way."

"Pffft, in your dreams."

"If I wasn't sexy, you wouldn't be fucking me."

"I'm not."

"WHAT!" Gojyo winced at the way the word came out in a high-pitched squeak. "You're not! Then what are we doing here?"

"Relax, moron. I meant I'm not at this precise moment."

"Oh." Gojyo felt silly now. He stared abashedly up at Sanzo. "Oops."

Sanzo shook his head, hair falling into his eyes again. "Idiot."

"Yeah, well what're you gonna do." Gojyo stared up at Sanzo. That hair and those eyes put together really was a dynamite combination. He recalled when he had first met Sanzo and the village girls had asked him about any women he'd been dating….and he had referred to Sanzo as such. A really bitchy blonde. Sanzo was truly more lovely than any of those bimbos back home.

"….what?"

The wary edge to that voice stirred Gojyo back to reality. "Huh?'

"What's the problem now?" Sanzo asked.

"Nothing." And bolder than he ever thought he could be, Gojyo reached up and brushed a lock of golden hair out of Sanzo's face, tucking it behind the monk's ear. Sanzo's eyes widened in surprise as the redhead leaned upward and kissed Sanzo gently, his mouth a soft but insistent pressure. After a moment, slim fingers moved to trail down Gojyo's cheek, encouraging him, and the kiss deepened.

Gojyo struggled to sit up, to even out the levels they were on and Sanzo wrapped an arm about his back, helping him, pulling him closer. Their bodies melded together as they kissed. Gojyo's kiss was still hesitant, still nervous; his tongue flicked cautiously across Sanzo's mouth and the monk yielded, parting his lips to allow Gojyo to explore as he wished.

Gojyo couldn't believe how good Sanzo tasted. He had always thought it was a cliché when he was younger and had stolen smutty novels (the only porn he could get away with at that age), just a stupid notion that a person could taste a certain way, like strawberries or wine. But Sanzo really did have a unique taste…like rain. But with an energy to it….Sanzo tasted of the rain just before an electrical storm. He deepened the kiss, sucking at Sanzo's tongue and the blonde moaned into Gojyo's mouth, fingers tracing idly down the smooth skin of Gojyo's throat and lower, over his chest, one fingertip tracing lightly over a nipple. Gojyo wrenched free from the kiss with a gasp of surprise.

"Sensitive, are we?" Sanzo teased breathlessly, smiling ever so slightly.

"Bastard," Gojyo managed to choke out, but he was laughing as he said it. "Fucking sadist!"

"You know it." And in one fluid motion Sanzo had flipped Gojyo onto his back, pinning the redhead to the bed. He kissed Gojyo briefly, then moved down, tracing a wet path with his mouth across Gojyo's throat, pausing here and there to nip, suckling the soft flesh so hard that Gojyo's back arched up off the mattress, so roughly that the kappa just knew he'd have marks the next day, killer marks.

Sanzo continued his teasing path onto Gojyo's chest, pausing to bite roughly at the flesh above his collarbone before moving on, his tongue leaving a moist trail as he went, and then those dynamite lips closed about one nipple.

"Gahh! Nnnn, Sanzo…" Gojyo couldn't sit still, he just couldn't, not when Sanzo's heavenly mouth was going to work in such teasing tantalizing divinely fantastic ways….his hips rubbed upwards against Sanzo's body, searching for more contact, for friction.

Sanzo trailed one fingertip across Gojyo's lower lip and the redhead nipped at it, taking it into his mouth and sucking at it. Sanzo didn't let him have his fun for long though, pulling the finger back and using it to torture Gojyo further, teasing the now moistened fingertip across Gojyo's other nipple.

"Sanzo!"

The monk pulled back, and the face that regarded Gojyo now was smiling broadly. "I'm surprised your nipples are so very sensitive, Gojyo. I'd hate to see what you'd be like were they pierced." There was a pause and Sanzo tipped his head to one side, considering the flushed kappa. "….though actually, I'm sort of surprised a pervert like you hasn't done that already."

"I'll do it tomorrow," Gojyo managed breathlessly. "Gold hoops with little charms hanging off 'em…charms with your name on them. Big purple writing that says 'I heart Sanzo'…."

Sanzo laughed, the noise rolling in his throat like the purr of a cat, and Gojyo felt it was the sexiest thing he'd ever heard. "You do that and I really _will _shoot you, moron."

"Whatever, you know you'd love it, baldy."

Sanzo laughed again, but his hands were moving, trailing down Gojyo's sides and back, under his legs, tugging at his thighs and spreading them wider. Gojyo felt he should be objecting but couldn't anymore, he just couldn't. Not when he looked at that flushed face and those big lilac eyes, golden hair more lovely than the prettiest sunrise.

Sanzo's hands gently slid across Gojyo's inner thighs, easily spreading them wider as he positioned himself in between them. "Suck on this," he said, holding his fingers out to Gojyo.

The redhead arched an eyebrow. "_Wow_, Sanzo, that was the most street thug I think I've ever heard you sound. Can you say that just one more…." But he never got to finish, for rolling his eyes, Sanzo shoved his fingers into Gojyo's open mouth. "Mmph!" Gojyo uttered a surprised noise, then willingly sucked at Sanzo's fingers. Once they were good and coated, Sanzo pulled them out. Free to talk again, Gojyo immediately did so. "What's that about?"

"God, you really don't shut up, do you?"

"We've covered that ground already, and no, I don't. Now what's with the finger suckage? My mouth can't touch your dick but your fingers are okay?"

"I didn't want you sucking my dick because…." Sanzo stopped abruptly. "….nevermind," he muttered.

"No, come on! What is it?"

"Nothing." _Because I didn't want your first time to be something you'd regret. _But Sanzo shook away the thought, hating to think that he could possibly be thinking something that pathetically sentimental for one of his travel companions. "Forget it."

The tone to Sanzo's voice indicated that this conversation was most definitely closed. "Okay…..so….what's with the finger suckage?"

"I don't have any lube on me. When I left on this trip, fucking a youkai baka was definitely not on my To Do list."

"I guess you just didn't take into account my amazing sex appeal."

"Yes, that must be it. Now scoot towards me a bit."

Gojyo complied. "Why, what's this about?"

"I needed to get some of the weight off your backside."

"Why?"  
"Will you quit it with the Twenty Questions already!" Sanzo sighed. "God, you're as bad as the Monkey sometimes."

Gojyo bristled, but the glare Sanzo gave him told him he had better not say anything. Then he felt one moist fingertip rubbing at his entrance and he started in surprise, back shooting up off the bed. "SANZO!"

"Shhh, relax." Sanzo's free hand went to Gojyo's chest, to restrain or relax, Gojyo wasn't sure. "It's going to feel odd, but just deal for a few and it'll be good."

Gojyo leaned back on his elbows, though he didn't relax all the way. "Okay," he said, eyes narrowed, "but you'd better be right about this."

Sanzo smiled a bit at that, and his finger teased around that tight entrance again. He heard a sharp intake of breath from Gojyo, but the kappa didn't move, so he kept going, slipping one moist finger inside.

"Sssssstttttt," Gojyo let out his breath in a hiss between his teeth. "Fuck, man."

"Just relax," Sanzo instructed. "The more you tense up, the more it'll hurt."

"YOU try having something stuck in your ass!" Gojyo shot back. He paused, considering what he had just said. "….though actually, you always kind of act like you've got something stuck up your ass. Maybe that's why you're so grouchy all the time."

"Yes, that's it. Goku's Nyoi-bo? It doesn't just turn into a sansekkon staff. It turns into a dildo, too," Sanzo answered dryly, taking advantage of Gojyo's preoccupation to twist and move his finger, stretching the tight ring of muscle.

"I knew it."

"Just don't tell him. God only knows what he'd do with it. Probably try to eat it."

"No doubt. Bet the monkey doesn't know what a dildo is."

Sanzo laughed, slipping another finger inside and scissoring the two fingers. Gojyo bit back a noise of some kind and Sanzo paused. "….you okay?"

"Nnn……yea."

"Hurting too much?"

"No……it feels okay."

"…okay?"

"…yeah." Gojyo didn't want to admit it, but this was actually starting to feel pretty damn good. He shifted his weight on the bed, hips arching up, inadvertently thrusting onto Sanzo's fingers. "Ahh, fuck!"

"A bit eager, are we?" Leaning forward, Sanzo licked Gojyo's stomach, trailing his free hand over the redhead's arousal.

"Fuck, Sanzo, that's good."

"Hn," Sanzo chuckled. "You're ready. Don't know how ready, but you want it, so who am I to deny you?" He withdrew then, fingers leaving Gojyo empty and drawing a disappointed whine from the kappa.

"Hey, what're you doin'?"

"You, in about two minutes," Sanzo answered, then paused, thinking over what he had just said. "Why is it whenever I'm with you, stupid and horrific puns come out of my mouth?"

Gojyo grinned. "Didn't anyone ever tell you stupidity was catching?"

"Oh God. Let's just hope perversity isn't so also." Sanzo spit into his palm and ran his hand over his own erection, making sure he was well lubricated before pressing into Gojyo.

The kappa hadn't been ready for this. He thought he was, but no, this was totally different. He had been thinking all night about how slim and graceful Sanzo's hands were….well two fingers were nothing compared to having a dick in him. His fingers clutched at the blankets, struggling for some kind of hold on something, anything to help him deal.

Sanzo allowed his weight to rest against Gojyo. "It's okay. Hey….look at me." Scarlet eyes opened to meet lilac. "You okay?"

"…..yea."

Sanzo smiled. "No, you're not. But you will be. Give it a few." And leaning forwards, he gently kissed Gojyo, his hands framing that beautiful face yet again, loving the way it's smooth angles fit so perfectly in his hands. Slowly, Gojyo's fingers released their hold on the bedsheets, reaching instead for Sanzo, tracing tremblingly over soft strong shoulders, clinging to golden locks.

Sanzo pulled back, gently licking Gojyo's lower lip. "Feeling a bit better?"

Gojyo shifted a bit and was surprised to note that yes, the pain was ebbing away. "Yes."

"Good." Sanzo pulled out and thrust gently back into Gojyo, who let out a low hiss. "Too much?"

"No." The answer was low and guttural.

"You want me to…"

"FUCK, Sanzo, don't stop."

Sanzo couldn't help but smile at that. "If I'm a sadist, you're a masochist."

"Yea, whatever, I don't care, just keep going."

Sanzo shrugged. "If you like." He thrust into Gojyo again, and this time didn't stop, continuing at a steady past. One hand slid underneath Gojyo's knee, pulling the kappa's leg up and about his waist. Gojyo didn't protest, even though it was a position he usually put girls in. At this point, anything that brought him more physical contact with Sanzo could only be seen as a good thing.

Still, it wasn't enough. Sanzo was being teasingly slow in his movements, and Gojyo's erection was aching to be touched. He rubbed his hips upward against Sanzo's body, searching for more friction, and Sanzo closed one hand over Gojyo's arousal, pumping him in time with his own thrusting. Gojyo let out a whimper, one fist going to his mouth and he bit down hard, anything to control this need, this endless aching need within him. But it wouldn't be controlled. Despite the hand to his mouth, the words slipped out anyway.

"Sanzo," he gasped. "Sanzo, I need…."

"What is it," Sanzo leaned forwards, nipping at the soft flesh of Gojyo's throat. "What can I do?"

Gojyo didn't know how to put the desire into words. "…..I need……more."

"…..more what?"

"…..I don't know." Gojyo felt like laughing, like crying. It was all so new and he had no idea what to do, how to ask for what he wanted, because he hadn't the faintest clue what it was he wanted.

Fortunately, amazingly, somehow Sanzo did. The monk ground his hips fiercely into Gojyo, thrusting harder then any time before, and Gojyo cried out loudly.

"Ahhhhh! Yes. Yes," he managed. "Like that…..ahh, Sanzo…."

Sanzo brushed a stray lock of crimson hair out of Gojyo's eyes. "You're so fucking beautiful," he mumbled, his body moving rhythmically with the other man's.

Gojyo couldn't believe what he was hearing. Surely this wasn't Sanzo…not the Sanzo he knew. Not the Sanzo who called him moron….pervert kappa….not the Sanzo who threatened to kill him on a daily basis. Did that Sanzo just call him beautiful? "…..Sanzo," he managed.

But the man just kissed him, an insistent kiss like none that went before, the most passionate kiss Gojyo had ever had. He could feel something from Sanzo that he'd never felt before and it confused him, but it affected him too, and it pulled at him in much the same way that Sanzo's hand did, those skilled fingers teasing over his arousal. He came hard, crying out Sanzo's name loudly. Sanzo followed shortly after, his thrusting becoming erratic as he mumbled Gojyo's name over and over into that scarlet hair, his lips brushing against Gojyo's throat.

Gojyo felt empty when Sanzo pulled out of him, but the feeling abated some as the monk lay down, his weight half atop Gojyo and half beside him, their legs tangled together. He watched the monk, looked at the flushed face, a beautiful blush lingering across that pale skin, the golden hair a tangled mess, the amethyst eyes closed as Sanzo struggled to steady his breathing. Had Sanzo really called him beautiful?

Then the monk stirred, and for the millionth time that night, Gojyo found himself being watched by lilac eyes. It was strange. Seconds previous, Sanzo had seemed nothing like himself. He was disheveled, he was in the throes of passion, he was….enflamed. He was like a totally different being. Passion had ruled his body. He had had emotion. Now he was totally calm again, and though he was still as disheveled and flushed as he had been moments before, he was Sanzo again. Those eyes were as serious as they usually were. Well….not quite. Gojyo could still see a hint of that….whatever it was….right around the edges.

"You should get some sleep," Sanzo murmured.

"You too," Gojyo responded immediately. Sanzo chuckled, that low laughter rumbling deep in his throat and Gojyo could feel the heat rising again in his body just at the sound of it.

"Feh...I'm not tired."

"Me neither." Gojyo tossed scarlet hair out of his eyes. "So...looks like Goku and Hakkai aren't making it back tonight."

"So it would seem." Sanzo's legs were still tangled with Gojyo's, a level of familiarity that seemed odd when matched with the calm indifference in his voice.

"...oh well. Probably a good thing. This might be a bit hard to explain."

That laugh again, that dead sexy laugh. "Yeah."

There was a long moment's silence. The minutes stretched by into what seemed like hours. Gojyo didn't know what to do. Not only was he not used to the whole after sex game with guys, but he also had to try to figure out how to play it with Sanzo...and if ever there was someone who was the total anti-cuddler, it was Sanzo. And damn if Gojyo didn't just want to pull the monk close and hold him all night long. _What the **hell **has gotten into me?_

"Well...goodnight, then," he spoke up at last.

Sanzo let out a funny little chuckle. "Hnn." And leaning over, the monk pressed his mouth gently to Gojyo's, kissing him one last time, a soft chaste kiss that wore away all of the redhead's anxiety, telling him that somehow this was okay. "Goodnight," Sanzo whispered. But before he could lie down again, Gojyo had one arm about his shoulders and had dragged the monk down on top of him, pressing their bodies close together.

"Go to sleep," he murmured, pressing a kiss to Sanzo's temple. Sanzo rolled his eyes a bit at Gojyo's cuddling, but he draped an arm over Gojyo's chest and, heaving a sigh, allowed his eyes to slip shut.

Outside, the sky was practically devoid of light, pitch black and with only a sliver of moon visible. Gojyo wouldn't have been surprised if Hakkai and Goku had stayed in town just to avoid getting lost in the desert. He was glad they'd done so, both for their own safety and because it had allowed him on this night to find his own light in his own way.

Sanzo's hair glittered brighter than the moon, lighting up the darkness and filling Gojyo with confusion and doubt, but it was the most delicious doubt he had ever known. Slowly, his eyes never once leaving the lovely form next to him, Gojyo fell into a surprisingly restful sleep.

_Put out the torches, light the stars, light the moon._

- -

"GOJYO! HEY! PERVY KAAPA!"

Gojyo shot up with a start….or tried, anyway. He found that he was pinned to the bed by a heavy weight. Glancing down, he saw Sanzo's naked body half on top of his. Memories of the night before came flooding back and he couldn't stop from grinning. Then, he realized that the voice in the other room belonged to Goku. _Aw, shit._

The door burst open. "Hey, GOJYO…" Goku stopped dead in the doorway, staring. "…..Gojyo….?"

Hakkai followed shortly after. "Goku, they may not even be awake yet, it's only……OH." His eyes went impossibly round and he too froze. "Oh, my." There was a long silence as the three men stared at each other. None seemed sure what to say.

Sanzo chose that perfect moment to wake up, groaning as he rolled over and stretched like some kind of feral cat. Sitting up, he brushed some hair out of his eyes and stared at the two men in the doorway. "…..what's with the face, monkey?"

"……Sanzo…..why are you sleeping in bed with Gojyo…..and….." Goku's head tilted to one side. "……where're your pants?"

Hakkai flushed at that, but a small smile leapt to his face, a smile he was trying very hard to suppress. "Come on, Goku, why don't you and I go in the other room and have a little talk."

"Hakkai! I wanna know what's going on!"

"Well, come with me and I'll explain."

Gojyo stared as Hakkai gently but forcefully took the boy by the shoulders, guiding him from the room. "See, Goku….when a man and a woman…." he paused. "…..or sometimes two men….love each other very much…." again he paused. "………..have the same level of sexual compatability…." he corrected. And with that he shut the door behind him and the voices grew too muffled to be easily understood.

Gojyo let out a groan, flopping back against the pillows. Sanzo smirked, staring down at him. "Problem, kappa?"

"God, I hate to think of what it's going to be like once Hakkai tells the monkey about the inner workings of sex."

Sanzo laughed. "I doubt Goku will be that interested." He leaned back against the pillows himself, arms folded behind his head. Gojyo glanced at him.

"So…..we good?"

"Why wouldn't we be?"

"Don't be a prick."

The barest trace of a smile flitted across Sanzo's lips, and he glanced at Gojyo, nodding. "Yeah. We're good."

Gojyo smiled at that, leaning over and pressing his mouth to Sanzo's. Suddenly, the door slammed open with such force that Gojyo tumbled off the bed in surprise.

"SANZO!"

The monk groaned. "_God,_ what is it _now_, monkey?"

"Did you REALLY do that with Gojyo?"

"I have no idea to what you are referring," Sanzo answered glibly. Gojyo rose from the floor, rubbing his now aching rear and grumbling under his breath about stupid chibi chimps.

"You KNOW what I'm talking about! You put your….your _thing_….in his….place….and….and…."

Sanzo let out one of those sighs he was so famous for and rubbed at his eyes. "Hakkai, beer please."

Grinning, Hakkai tossed him one. "Way ahead of you."

Sanzo popped the can open and took a deep swig before answering. "Yes, Goku. I put my 'thing' in his 'place."

Monkey eyes went impossibly large and round. "…….EWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Sanzo shook his head. "As always, maturity reigns supreme in this place." Tilting his head back, he took another long sip when Goku asked another question, this one far more unexpected.

"So, will you do that with _me_?"

Sanzo choked, spitting beer all across the room. Gojyo tumbled to the floor in hysterical laughter and Hakkai had a hand over his mouth, desperately trying to stop from laughing himself. "……NO!" Sanzo managed at last, trying to gain control of himself. "What're you..." he fumbled for words. "...NO!"

"Why NOT! You did it with GOJYO!"

"That's DIFFERENT!" Sanzo was blushing bright red, trying to wipe the beer off his front with one of the towels from the night before, but it was still damp.

"Why! Why is it different!"

Gojyo walked by, bedsheet about his waist and a brazen smirk on his face. "Cause I'm hot, monkey, and you're just an immature baby chimp whose dick is probably the size of a cocktail frank."

"It is NOT! And I'm just as hot as you are!"

"Oh, in your dreams."

"In a minute, I'm going to shoot both of you." Sanzo grabbed the end of the bedsheet and pulled hard, nearly succeeding in yanking it from around Gojyo's waist, but the kappa caught it last minute.

"HEY! What're you doing!"

"Drying myself off. Thanks to Goku, I'm covered in beer."

"Well then a bedsheet isn't going to help you much," Gojyo shot back, pulling forcefully at the cloth.

"Yes," Hakkai commented, still leaning against the doorframe. "You don't want that to dry...you'll be all sticky. Maybe you'd better take a shower. I can finish drying the towels while you do so."

"Maybe I will take a shower," Sanzo murmured pensively, dropping the sheet. He had barely made it more than two steps before Goku was running after him.

"Can I come?"

Gojyo pounded Goku over the head with one fist. "HELL no! Monkeys not allowed!"

"Oh, but pervert kappas are?"

"Pfft, of course! We belong in water!"

"Hey! That's cheating!"

"Tell you what. When Sanzo decides he wants to fuck in a tree, you're welcome to partner him. Until then, he's mine."

"I wasn't aware I belonged to either of you," Sanzo said dryly. "But in a moment, I'm going to say screw you both and I'm going to go make sweet shower love to Hakkai."

The fourth man couldn't help but laugh, though his face flushed at the idea. "No, please, the three of you play your games and leave me out of this."

"I don't want either of them." Sanzo stepped into the bathroom and turned around, coming face to face with both Gojyo and Goku. "I'm going to go shower now," he said, very quietly. "If anyone disturbs me, I will kill them. Literally. I know I say that a lot, and usually I mean it...but this time...I mean it about a million times more than the most I've ever meant it. Now fuck off." And with that he shut the door in their faces.

Goku kicked the wall. "Shit, man." Grumbling under his breath, he walked away and flopped into a chair. "This is no fair, man. How come he'll fuck YOU and not me!"

Gojyo smiled. "I already told you, stupid monkey. I'm hot." But there was an anxiety behind that smile. Sanzo's behavior wasn't out of the norm, for Sanzo. But he still wasn't sure what all that was last night...and now he was feeling even more nervous about the whole thing.

* * *

In the bathroom, Sanzo tilted his head back under the shower, allowing cold water to drip through his hair. He couldn't clear his mind. Somehow it kept coming back to a pair of scarlet eyes, soft lips moaning his name...he banged his head against the tiled wall. This was not what he had had in mind at all.

* * *

In the living room, Goku was still bitching, alternating between complaining that he was as sexy as Gojyo and that he was hungry.

"I'm making lunch as fast as I can, Goku," Hakkai answered. "It's going to be about five more minutes."

"Here, I'll help." Gojyo rose to his feet and as he did so, the bedsheet got caught on the corner of the table. With a mighty ripping noise, it rent in two, falling to the floor.

"Oh dear." Hakkai blushed.

Goku stared. Then, a grin spread across the boy's face. "So I was wrong. You really _are_ a natural redhead."

"Shut the hell up, monkey."

**-tbc-**


	2. Ten Minutes

**A/N: **So here's chapter 2. Anyone who likes this, feel free to check out my y gallery account. It's posted there, too, and usually it goes up sooner. Also, my friend Jess and I have been doing drawings for it, and hopefully they'll be getting posted there, too.

As always, I own nothing, and please vote for your favorite pairings. This will help me decide who I will eventually stick together in the end!

**FICLET! **

Sanzo sank into a chair, running one hand through his already messy hair.

"MAN," Gojyo sighed, flopping into the chair closest to Sanzo's. "I never thought we'd make it here! It's like some evil entity is putting as much distance as possible between each freaking inn, just to piss me off."

"I'm sure that must be it," Sanzo murmured dryly, slipping a cigarette between his lips.

"Maybe the trip woulda seemed shorter if you hadn't of been WHINING the whole time!" Goku smacked the back of Gojyo's head.

"Still jealous are we, monkey?"

For once, Goku didn't say anything, just glared, plopping to the floor with his back against the couch. Hakkai watched, his eyes narrowing thoughtfully. It was easy to see that Goku was honestly very upset, but Gojyo either didn't realize that or didn't care, and Sanzo was oblivious as well. Ever since the whole escapade had started, the priest had become moodier and less talkative than ever. That hadn't seemed possible, but apparently it was.

Come to think of it, Goku hadn't been talking nearly as much either. The boy had gone into some strange sort of depression since Gojyo and Sanzo's...erm...encounter...and after that, the chemistry of the entire group had changed. Hakkai straightened his shoulders, a determined air settling about him. He would have to fix that.

"Hey, Goku?"

"Eh?" Big brown eyes glanced up at him.

"Why don't you come in the kitchen with me...we'll start on dinner."

Even that didn't get the usual excited response it should have, though Goku did rise to his feet rather quickly. "Okay."

The sound of small bare feet padding softly after him was the only sign that Goku was following at all, for the boy was silent, making none of his usual noise, walking slowly, not running as he normally would, tripping over Hakkai in his hurry to get to the food. As they reached the kitchen, Gojyo's voice called after them.

"Hey, Goku! You really sure you want to leave me alone with Sanzo?"

Glancing over his shoulder, Hakkai could see Goku's face twitch, his teeth gritting almost in anger, almost in pain, it was hard to tell which. Then the door swung shut behind them and they were left in the darkness of the kitchen.

"Here." Hakkai flipped on the light switch. "That's better. Now, what would you like for dinner, Goku?"

But Goku didn't answer. The boy's shoulders were slumped, his gaze on the floor, hair in his eyes, entire face obscured from view. "Hey...Goku..." Hakkai felt helpless, not knowing what to do. Usually he was pretty good at keeping people calm or cheering people up, but thus far on this trip he was proving to be a complete fuck up at both things. "Come on, Goku...what's wrong?"

"Eh…." But Goku didn't continue. Hakkai took a deep breath, digging through the refrigerator for some kind of food he could turn into a fairly edible meal. Resurfacing with some chives, he dumped them on the table, along with an onion and some capers.

"Come on, Goku…..you can tell me." But the boy was still silent, only pushing himself up to sit on the table next to Hakkai's cooking supplies. Hakkai sighed, pulling out a cutting board and knife and setting to work. If Goku didn't want to talk about it, he certainly didn't want to push the subject. No sooner had he stopped questioning then Goku initiated conversation all on his own.

"Hey, Hakkai?"

"Yes?"

The voice that spoke up next was so tiny and hesitant, so soft and nervous that Hakkai almost couldn't believe it was Goku speaking. Then the meaning of the words sank in and completely floored him. "…..will….will you teach me how to kiss?"

Bam. The knife Hakkai had been using to cop up the chives with clattered to the floor, forgotten. He stood frozen, totally at a loss for anything to do.

"…..Hakkai?"

"…..wh…._what_?" Hakkai managed to choke out.

"Will you teach me how to kiss?" Goku repeated, but before he had even finished, Hakkai was interrupting, saying "no, no, I heard that the first time, I meant……..I meant……_what?_"

Goku's brow furrowed. "I don't understand you."

"I mean why?" Hakkai was blushing furiously. "Why do you want….me…..to kiss you? I thought you were in love with Sanzo!"

"I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH SANZO!" There was a pause. "Okay, maybe I like him. Kinda. Sorta. A little." Pause. "Awww, shit."

Silence fell. Goku kicked one foot, his heel tapping hard against the table leg. "……do you think he knows?" the boy asked at last, golden eyes peeking up from beneath messy brown hair.

Hakkai shook his head. "No. You know Sanzo. Completely oblivious when it comes to this sort of thing."

"Good" There was the slightest of pauses and then: "….so _will_ you?"

Hakkai choked. "_What_?"

"Look, I don't understand what's so hard about this. You….kiss me."

"……why?"

"…..why not?" But the answer wasn't good enough for Hakkai, who stared silently at Goku, waiting for a different response. Finally, the boy sighed.

"Gojyo," he mumbled. "Sanzo likes Gojyo better than me."

"Oh, Goku, I don't know that that's true…"

"But he did….._that_…….with him!"

"That doesn't necessarily mean anything, Goku."

"He still won't do it with ME!" Goku gave the table leg a particularly forceful kick and nearly knocked it over with him still sitting on it. "Maybe, if I know how to kiss, then he'll……..maybe then….."

"Oh, Goku…." Hakkai felt a wave of strange feelings coming over him. He felt bad for Goku, who so obviously had such a crush on Sanzo, such a little kid crush, and he was annoyed with Gojyo and Sanzo for being so oblivious to everything, and with himself for being such a pushover. Because there Goku sat, hair a tangled mess and his cheeks flushed, and Hakkai couldn't push away the urge to kiss Goku and make it better. And with Goku asking for kisses anyway…..

"So, will you, Hakkai?" The tiny voice stirred Hakkai back to reality, and he found plaintive gold eyes staring up at him.

"Oh, Goku, I don't know." But he was already moving closer, one hand sliding towards the boy, fingertips lightly tracing across Goku's thing and the monkey let out a hiss of surprise, a hiss that turned into a word.

"_Please,_" Goku pleaded, voice no more than a breathy whisper. Hakkai's free hand trailed down Goku's face, thumb tracing along the jawline and pressing hard enough to bruise. "Stop that," he ordered, his lips mere millimeters from Goku's.

"Can't," the boy whispered. Hakkai could feel warm breath against his lips.

"Then you need to learn some control." His lips ghosted just close enough to Goku's mouth that the boy thought victory was near, those big eyes were sliding shut, his lips parting as he leaned into Hakkai…..and met air. Eyes snapped open and he stared, surprised and wide-eyed, at Hakkai.

"Lesson number one," the older man murmured. "Never assume. If you want something, you take it." His gaze seemed to trail over all of Goku's face, lips, nose, eyes, flushed cheeks, all in a matter of seconds. "…….like this." And one hand gently caught a handful of Goku's brown hair, pulling the boy forward until their lips met.

Goku froze as his mouth connected with Hakkai's. He had never been kissed before….at least, not that he could remember. It was totally different from anything he had ever experienced. Hakkai's lips were so soft, and yet firm against his own.

But just as Goku was growing accustomed to the feeling, Hakkai pulled back, smiling as he looked Goku in the eye. "Not bad for your first time," he said. "That _was _your first time, right?"

Flushing, Goku nodded.

"I thought as much. Now," and Hakkai leaned forwards, tugging on one unruly lock of brown hair. "….let's try this again. More responsive this time."

"But….but Hakkai…..I don't know how…..I don't know what…."

"Shhhh…." Hakkai gently kissed Goku, silencing all protests. "Just do what I do."

And Goku couldn't object to an order such as that. Still, he sat immobile as Hakkai kissed him, still so very nervous, still not knowing what to do. Hakkai gently traced a finger along Goku's jawline, his lips softly working Goku's, coaxing the boy to relax, to work with him.

Slowly Goku stirred to life. He forced his normally A.D.D self to pay strict attention to the things Hakkai was doing with his mouth and he tried to do kiss back in the same way.

"Mmmm," Hakkai hummed, pulling back. "Good. But don't open your mouth so much."

"Heh," Goku laughed. "You taste good."

Hakkai couldn't help but smile. "I'm glad you think so. But please don't eat me." He ran a fingertip along Goku's lower lip. "Mouth closed slightly."

"Okay." And this time, Goku kissed Hakkai first. He fit their mouths together with only the slightest bit of difficulty, like a child who hasn't quite figured out the Shape-o-Ball yet but is determined enough to make the square fit through the circle anyway.

….somehow Hakkai was certain Goku would make that square fit.

The boy was already doing a pretty damn good job. His mouth wasn't as open, yet he was using it better, his lips brushing lightly against Hakkai's, working the older man's mouth gently and yet roughly at the same time.

In response, Hakkai's tongue lashed out, a flash of burning fire across Goku's lip, and the boy gasped. Hakkai took advantage of that gasp, his tongue slipping past Goku's lips and inside, truly tasting the younger man at last. A green, cool, earthy taste, full of shady sparky energy that crackled with bubbling laughter.

With barely a pause, Goku's tongue rose to meet Hakkai's and the kiss deepened, Hakkai stepping in between Goku's legs as the boy grabbed at the front of Hakkai's shirt, searching for still more contact.

Hakkai pulled back, laughing breathlessly. "Fast learner, I see."

"Yea, I know, huh? And Sanzo always says I'm stupid." Goku's fingers fumbled with the catches on Hakkai's tunic.

"Heh….he wouldn't think so if he was testing you in this subject." Hakkai looped his fingers through Goku's belt loops and tugged the boy forward so that their hips clashed and Goku bit back some kind of mewling sound that sent an electric jolt of fire shooting from his belly straight into his groin. "…..dammmn," Hakkai managed .

Goku laughed again. "So," he began breathlessly, hips rubbing almost unconsciously against Hakkai's. "….what lesson're we on now?"

Hakkai paused to think about it, his hands slipping beneath Goku's shirt as he pondered the question. "Well….I think we may have skipped several steps."

"Aww! Then we need to go back!"

Hakkai laughed. "No we don't. We skipped them because you caught on by yourself."

"……oh." Goku pondered it for a moment. Then, a sly grin spread across his face. "……but surely I could always use more practice?"

"Oh, of course!" Hakkai kissed Goku again. "So….we covered basic kissing…..moved on to French kissing….and have now jumped straight to fundamentals of foreplay."

Goku's brow furrowed in puzzlement. "……foreplay?"

Hakkai immediately blushed bright red. "Um….yes. Foreplay is the precursor to sex."

Goku's eyes shot wide open. "……really?" He thought about it for a moment. "……..so right now……you and I could have sex?"

Hakkai was practically the color of ketchup. "Um…..in about ten minutes or so, yes."

"……oh." Goku fell silent, pondering this fact. Then he looked up at Hakkai, an untranslatable look in those golden eyes and a smile on his face that had become somewhat….yes, there was no mistaking it….sultry. "…..kiss me again?"

Hakkai couldn't help but laugh. "Of course." He kissed Goku gently, then again.

Goku shifted impatiently against him. "_Hakkai_," he said insistently. He shifted upwards against Hakkai, his fingers digging into the older man's shoulders as he searched for something to cling to.

"Mmm?"

"I want…..more."

"….more?"

"You….stopped." Goku shook his head, frustrated with his inability to explain what he meant. "You eased up. You were going so hard and now….." Plaintive gold eyes filled with heat met Hakkai's and the older man could feel that barely suppressed heat rising again in his body. "Don't stop."

"……okay." He kissed Goku again, deeper this time, nipping harshly at the boy's lower lip and then pulling back, pressing kisses along the chiseled line of Goku's jawbone, down the smooth soft throat that quivered beneath his lips, pausing here and there to take the golden flesh into his mouth, nipping and sucking at it, gently at first, not wanting to leave marks, but it was so damn hard not to when Goku was moaning like that, gasping and whimpering and crying out for more, head tilted back and eyes pressed tightly shut, and Hakkai's arm looped about his back the only thing holding the young man up.

Without even realizing what he was doing, Hakkai roughly forced Goku's shirt off, using his free hand to push the fabric down the boy's slim shoulders and off, fumbling with the fabric in his urgency and desire.

"Nnnn……Ha…Hakkai….." Goku managed. Somehow he had gotten his hands inside the older man's tunic and his fingertips were trailing over bare skin. So caught up in pure sensation of earthy damp electrical Goku, lips and laughter and hips bucking against his own, and damn, where did the kid learn to do that, Hakkai didn't even notice the small hands tracing over his skin until a fingertip teased across a nipple and he jumped, an electrical jolt going through him. "AHHH!"

"Oooh!" Goku was intrigued. "Did I make you do THAT?"

"……yes," Hakkai managed. "Yes, you made me do that."

"How?" Goku was puzzled. "All I did was this." And there it was again, that touch, that lightly teasing touch, just one small fingertip but it set Hakkai's back arching and he bit his lip to control the moan that ripped at his throat.

Goku watched with wide eyes. "…._whoa_," he said. "How does that get such a reaction out of you?"

Hakkai's forehead was resting against Goku's bare chest as he steadied his breath. As such, the younger boy could feel Hakkai's lips twist in an evil smile. "……like this."

And Goku felt that warm pink mouth press a kiss to his chest, one quick fluttering kiss before his tongue snaked out, hot and wet and teasing slick across Goku's nipple.

The boy cried out. He couldn't help it. His hands scrambled for a hold on something, anything, clinging to the rough edges of the table as though that would help him retain some hold on sanity. "_Hahhhh_…..Hakkai!"

"Mmm?" One hand trailed down Goku's chest and lower, over his thigh, fingers slipping beneath his knee and tugging. Goku got the idea immediately, wrapping his leg about Hakkai's waist, pushing his hips up off the table until their groins met. Hakkai could now clearly feel Goku's arousal against his own and he couldn't stop a groan from tearing loose.

"Nnnahhhh," Goku wasn't even getting coherent words out anymore. He arched up against Hakkai, fingers tangling in short dark hair and tugging roughly, probably far harder than he should have, really. "So," he finally managed to get out. "What you were saying before…."

"…..what was I saying?" Hakkai honestly couldn't remember for the life of him. His mouth was somewhere around Goku's navel now and he was trying to get air into his lungs and to convince himself that sucking the boy off would be a very bad idea. Somehow that thought wasn't sinking into his brain.

"About us having sex."

Hakkai froze, stunned. "Uhh…….yea?"

"………those ten minutes up yet?"

Hakkai couldn't believe what he was hearing. On the one hand, Goku was waaaay too young to have sex with. As far as Hakkai's personal morals went, anyone eighteen or younger was just totally not even an option. Though if he wanted to argue it, the boy was technically far older than him. And honestly, he didn't really give a shit right now, not when Goku was looking so delectably half naked and was moving so rhythmically beneath Hakkai, their bodies both coated in a fine sheet of sweat and fitting together so fluidly.

Hakkai opened his mouth, ready to give an answer that he really should not be giving when:

"Hey, Hakkai, man, what the fuck is taking so long, I'm damn hung….." Gojyo froze in the doorway. "……what…..the FUCK."

Hakkai was aflame. He was dying. Life was no longer worth living.

"What's the proble……" Sanzo didn't stop in the doorway. It would have been better if he had. Instead, he crashed headfirst into Gojyo and knocked the redhead right into the kitchen.

Goku sat up, pressing his body against Hakkai's, and glanced over his shoulder, smirking like the proverbial cat that caught the canary. "Hey, guys."

"What the FUCK are you guys doing!"

"Like you don't know," Goku shot out. "You're supposed to be the slut! Or are you all talk and no action? Is this really that unusual to you, Gojyo?"

"Shut UP!" Gojyo seemed at a loss, unable to come up with any better retort. "What……I don't……you….." He fumbled for a moment, still in shock. "HAKKAI!"

"What!" Hakkai was busying himself with straightening his tunic, but it was tangled and Goku was still clinging to him.

"What the FUCK! I've known you longer than anyone! You stayed at my house! You slept in my bed! You slept in my fucking BED and you never tried anything on me! And now….now you're gonna fuck the MONKEY!"

Hakkai was blushing furiously. Goku couldn't stop grinning. "Maybe if you guys hadn't of INTERRUPTED us! Pricks."

Sanzo was silent, staring at Hakkai and Goku as though he had never seen them before, but his gaze stayed mainly on the younger man. Large amethyst eyes trailed over Goku's half naked body, taking in each and every mark, every bruise every love bite that Hakkai had left there. In his eyes they were as burns, brands scalded into Goku's skin. He couldn't stop looking at them, and he wasn't quite sure how to feel about them, either.

Hakkai noted Sanzo's stare and wasn't quite sure how to feel about all of it, either. It was nice to see that look on the priest's face….that silent, discomforted look. The encounter had hit home, all right, and it was nice to see Sanzo realize that he couldn't just toss the boy aside. At the same time, he himself had just gotten involved….and now he didn't quite know how to back out.

"HAKKAI!"

"GOJYO!" Hakkai turned on the fuming redhead. "Shut….the fuck…..UP!"

Gojyo stared, mouth hanging open in astonishment. "……Hakkai….."

"Yes, you're hot, yes we all know it, yes, I totally want to fuck your brains out. Happy now? I sure hope so, cause that's all you're getting. Goku, hope you're satisfied for the time being, too, cause unfortunately we're not going to have sex now. Sanzo……" Hakkai paused, staring at the priest, who returned the gaze evenly. "……I hope you learned a valuable lesson today. Now…" and his face melted into a smile, if a somewhat forced one. "….who's hungry?"

Silence reigned in the room. Everyone avoided each other's eyes. Hakkai's seemingly unending patience snapped. "FINE," he fumed. "Fine. Starve. I'm done with the lot of you." And turning on his heel, he stormed from the room, slamming the door behind him.

There was a long pause. Finally, Goku spoke up, timidly. "What……what lesson?" He asked. "He said 'I hope you learned a valuable lesson today.' What lesson?"

Gojyo snorted. "Heh. Don't piss Cho Hakkai off."

**-tbc-**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Sorry this took about five years, guys…..I've had it done but I TOTALLY thought I'd posted it here. My bad?^^()

Yea, so the food Hakkai was making is Italian. Just thought y'all should know. Cuz chicken piccatta was the first thing I thought of with the ingredients mentioned in the last chapter, and I personally LOVE piccatta, and Hakkai seems the type to know recipes from other cultures, so yea…..he cooks Italian. Deal. XD

Still own nothing. Cept maybe Hakkai's Gojyo's piccatta.

* * *

It quickly became apparent that Hakkai really had absolutely no intention to cook that night. This was slightly problematic, for Hakkai was the only one who could cook. True, they took turns making dinner, but Hakkai was the only one who had any skill at it. After an intense round of bickering between Gojyo and Goku and multiple death threats from Sanzo, Gojyo begrudgingly gave in and, muttering grumpily under his breath the entire time, finished the meal that Hakkai had barely begun.

Hakkai sat in the sitting area of their room at the inn, pretending to read a paper.....he had been trying to read it for the past forty-five minutes, but his mind kept wandering, so he was in reality doing nothing more than staring fixedly at the page before him. He still wore the pink flush of his embarrassment on his cheeks, as real and obvious as if it were an article of clothing upon his body.

Sanzo entered the room, pausing in the doorway. Hakkai tried his very best to ignore Sanzo, feeling the heat in his face grow even more. He wished on some level that he could simply erase the last half hour, the entire encounter with Goku, but a greater part of him was glad that it had happened. It had obviously forced Sanzo to reevaluate Goku and his feelings for the younger boy.....and also, as much as he would like to, Hakkai couldn't deny that he had enjoyed the encounter. The thought bothered him and he tugged anxiously at his collar.

Sanzo was seated across from him...Hakkai hadn't even noticed the monk move. He averted his glance immediately and refixed his eyes to his paper. Surely it was obvious that he was not reading it, though; he was no good at pretending to read....he always moved his eyes too fast. He simply couldn't act these things.

Hakkai realized then that Sanzo had been staring at him for the past several minutes. ".....what," he asked uncomfortably.

"Nothing," Sanzo answered, but it was a heavy thing, this 'nothing' of his. Clearly the monk had something weighing seriously on his mind.

"Oh.....okay." Why was it so hard to just read the damn paper?

"So........you and Goku, huh?"

Hakkai started guiltily and inwardly kicked himself for it. He had nothing to feel guilty for...the boy was of age, he had wanted it, no, had _asked_ for it, and Sanzo had no right to be jealous. That thought sank in and made Hakkai pause. _Was_ Sanzo jealous?

"....apparently so," he answered calmly (some feat for him, with the way he was feeling right now, his stomach churning with discomfort).

"I never saw that one coming."

Sanzo's words made something rise in Hakkai, something fierce and unnatural to his nature, something almost like.....anger? The words poured out of his mouth before he could stop himself. "Well, who says you and Gojyo are the only two allowed to give in to....." he broke off, blushing, unable to think of a word that didn't make him inwardly die of embarrassment just to think it, let alone speak it.

"Give in to what?"

".........your lustful feelings," Hakkai managed, averting his gaze completely, staring at the floor.

Sanzo raised an eyebrow, amused despite himself. "Lustful feelings?" he echoed. "Don't think I've heard 'fucking' described that way before."

"Oh, just forget it."

"I can't." The words were out before Sanzo realized he was even thinking them, and he immediately winced. The paper fell through Hakkai's hands and dropped into his lap. He stared at Sanzo.

"......you can't." It was almost more statement than question, and Sanzo struggled to regain his composure.

"Well.......I mean, how _can _I? You fucking destroyed his neck. The monkey is covered in bruises."

This time, Hakkai had no problem ignoring his embarrassment. "......I don't think that's why you can't forget it, Sanzo."

"Oh?" Sanzo's gaze was cool and disinterested, but he was anything but.

"Yes. You've been ignoring Goku this entire trip.....no, longer, ever since the moment I met you. I think you've finally realized that there's something there that's worthwhile.....something that you want."

Sanzo snorted. "Right.....I want the whiny monkey brat."

"Indeed."

Hakkai's answer was so calm, so unquestionably confident that Sanzo's amusement died immediately. "Well......you feel free to think that," he said at last, but there was none of his usual disdain in his voice, and he had to cough to clear his throat before he could get the words out.

The door to the kitchen burst open and Gojyo came out, still scowling, and followed by a smug looking Goku. Gojyo tossed plates around the table in front of each person as carelessly as if they were Frisbees. "Here," he said gruffly, dropping the saucepan onto the table. "Dinner."

Hakkai leaned forward and inspected the food, then looked up at Gojyo, arching an eyebrow. "....this is supposed to be the piccatta that I was preparing?"

"Yea," Gojyo answered defensively. Hakkai suppressed a smile, but apparently not well enough. Gojyo glowered. "Don't even say ANYTHING. You can go make _yourself _something if you have a problem with it."

"Oh, no, Gojyo. I'm sure its fine." Hakkai picked up the spoon and, digging right in, ladled up a serving.

"Oi, Hakkai, hit me up with some?" Goku held out his plate, the smile on his face as natural as if nothing had happened between them a mere hour earlier, so natural that Hakkai himself couldn't help but smile.

"Sure." Hakkai gave Goku the serving he had intended for himself. Still smiling, Goku hopped up onto the counter to sit, swinging his feet as he ate. Hakkai scooped up a serving for himself and began eating. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see both Gojyo and Sanzo staring at Goku, the kappa glowering and the monk staring fixedly at the love bruises that Hakkai had left on the younger boy's body. They ran from his jawline all the way down to his collarbone, and Hakkai knew that there were probably more beneath Goku's shirt. He was surprised to notice that the thought wasn't making him blush anymore. Smiling, he dug into his food. It was a little funny tasting, but for Gojyo, who had never been a good cook (Hakkai had promptly taken over all the cooking when they lived together), it wasn't half bad. "It's very good, Gojyo."

"Huh?" Gojyo turned to Hakkai, caught by surprise, and Hakkai felt an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. Was Gojyo upset because he wanted Goku or because....._but no, he couldn't be interested in _**me**. "Oh....thanks."

Sanzo had finally served himself and grimaced upon taking his first bite. "....I don't know what sort of taste you have, Hakkai, but this is awful."

Gojyo glared at the monk. "Hey, it's not _my _fault. If you want to blame somebody, blame Hakkai!"

"What? _Me_?" Hakkai stared at Gojyo, shocked and a bit hurt. Why was Gojyo angry with _him?_

"Yea! If you hadn't macked it with Goku and then thrown a hissy fit, dinner would have been good and we all wouldn't be eating this shit right now." Gojyo kicked the table, sending it sliding into Sanzo's and Hakkai's shins. Hakkai winced, missing the look of anxious concern that flitted briefly across Gojyo's face when he saw Hakkai's pain, but the expression didn't last long.

"Watch it, you kappa moron," Sanzo growled. Gojyo's face reverted right back to its previous look of anger.

"Shut the fuck up, Sanzo." With that, the redhead turned on his heel and walked into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

"What.....what was that?" Hakkai asked at last, stunned.

"Who cares," Sanzo replied as he picked at his food, not even fazed. Hakkai looked at Goku, who shrugged.

"You know him better than me," Goku said.

"True. Maybe I should go talk to him."

The idea (and along with it knowledge of the fact that while Hakkai was gone, Goku would be left completely alone with Sanzo) made Goku both excited and anxious. He may know some things about kissing and....other things....now, but he still had no idea how to lead into all of that. After all, he couldn't very well use the same approach on Sanzo as he had used on Hakkai. He didn't think asking Sanzo to kiss him would go over very well. "Um......yea, maybe you should...."

Hakkai smiled at him and, stepping around the table to get closer, ruffled Goku's hair. He leaned in to whisper in the younger boy's ear. "Don't worry, Goku. Just act natural. If you're too nervous, don't make a move now, and if you need anything, I'll be right in the other room. Just come and get me."

Goku managed a slight smile, feeling reassured, though still nervous. "...okay. Thanks, Hakkai."

Sanzo watched this exchange silently, unable to hear what the two were discussing and not liking that he once again had that uncomfortable feeling in his stomach.

"...I'll be back," Hakkai waved a hand as he headed for the bedroom.

Goku nervously watched Hakkai go. He realized then that Sanzo was staring at him, and by the looks of it, had been for several moments. Goku flushed under the gaze. _Hurry back, Hakkai....I don't know if I can handle this._

**~*~**

Gojyo was sitting on the bed, hands running through his long hair with frustrated irritation when he heard the door quietly close. He looked up and found Hakkai there, smiling softly. "What do _you_ want," Gojyo mumbled.

Hakkai's smile faltered, but he firmly fixed it in place. "What's wrong, Gojyo?"

".....if you don't know, then I'm not going to tell you."

"......if you don't tell me, then how am I supposed to know?"

"I don't know." Gojyo stretched, leaning back against the wall. "...not be so oblivious?"

Hakkai sighed. "I don't think I'm oblivious, Gojyo, and I don't think you think so, either. At least, you never have before. So obviously, something has changed. I don't know why you don't want to talk about this, but what could be so difficult that you can't tell me?"

Gojyo sat silent for a long moment, then let his head fall back against the wall with a loud 'thunk.' "...it's complicated."

Hakkai lifted up Gojyo's feet and sat on the bed beside the kappa, replacing Gojyo's feet in his lap as though this were the old days and they were back home in Gojyo's crummy apartment, as if none of this trip had happened and sex had not been rearing its ugly head and running rampant among them these past few days. Under these new circumstances, the extra physical contact should have made Hakkai wary. But of course, Hakkai would never think of that. Gojyo sighed. _Oblivious._

"Complicated, huh?" Hakkai echoed.

"Yes...._complicated_." Gojyo's entire body was stiff, taut as he tried to restrain the feelings that were running wild within him right now, all of them strong and confusing as hell.

Hakkai leaned in, his face close to Gojyo's. ".......try me."

That was it. Gojyo didn't know what possessed him....some suppressed urge, he supposed, but with Hakkai that close, he just couldn't take it anymore. One hand shot out and grabbed the front of Hakkai's shirt and, yanking hard, pulled Hakkai forward for a kiss.

Hakkai's eyes went impossibly huge and round in his utter shock. This had not been at all what he had been expecting. Gojyo's eyes were shut tight and he was kissing Hakkai fiercely. Finally, Hakkai managed to pull himself out of his stupor and shove Gojyo off, his breath coming harshly and labored, whether from the kiss alone or from shock as well he didn't know.

Gojyo was watching him through eyes hazy with something.....Hakkai wasn't sure what it was....and then, with a jolt of surprise, he realized he had seen the same look in Goku's eyes earlier that evening. (Was it really only that evening? It seemed _eons _away.) But Hakkai couldn't think about that, couldn't think straight at all, not after recognizing that look for what it was: lust. Pure, unadulterated lust. "...Gojyo," he managed, but he was so winded that the word was nearly nothing but breath.

Gojyo stared for a moment, not sure if he was proceeding correctly. He hadn't intended this at all.....he didn't know when messing around with guys had become acceptable _(__**dammit**__, Sanzo). _All he knew was that when he saw Goku and Hakkai kissing, a burning feeling immediately began eating away at his insides, and it hadn't stopped since then. All he could think about was shoving Hakkai up against a wall and.....and.....all thoughts vanished as he lunged forwards, covering Hakkai's mouth with his own once again and kissing the other man feverishly. His hands fumbled clumsily, unsure still of how to go about this sort of thing with a man. He pressed his trembling fingers to Hakkai's face, running the other hand through the short brown hair.

Hakkai was still so surprised that he could barely move. "Gojyo," he attempted to say, the words barely making it out around Gojyo's lips. "Gojyo...." He gave up on the words....they were unintelligible and barely audible, and anyway, he himself could hardly think, not with Gojyo doing such lovely, wonderfully tormenting things to his mouth.

Gojyo couldn't stop, even though he knew that Hakkai was trying to speak, that Hakkai probably wanted him to stop. He wrapped one arm about Hakkai's back, supporting the other man and never once breaking the kiss as he leaned him back against the soft mattress. He pulled back at last, looking Hakkai in the eye.

Hakkai's face was flushed a bright pink; he opened dazed eyes. ".....Gojyo," he managed, getting out the name at last now that his mouth was free. His hair was tousled, his lips red and swollen from the barrage of kisses, and all in all he looked unbelievably sexy. Gojyo felt that heat in his stomach again, but this time it shot straight to his groin and he didn't know what exactly he was going to do or how it would go over with Hakkai, he only knew he wasn't sure if he could stop himself, not with Hakkai looking so fucking HOT.

"_Fuck_, Hakkai," was all he could manage, and then he was kissing him again, hands roaming freely. Hakkai's hands were relaxed on either side of his face, as though all strength had left them. Gojyo ran his hands up Hakkai's arms, stretching them up over Hakkai's head and relishing the feeling of all that smooth skin.

Hakkai lay in a daze, allowing Gojyo to kiss his way down Hakkai's jawline and lower, down across his throat. Gojyo nipped at the soft flesh there, sucking harshly, and Hakkai's head tipped back, eyes sliding shut and a moan escaping. He couldn't help but buck his hips up and they connected with Gojyo's. He was surprised to feel the other man's obvious arousal. Moving at last, Hakkai slid his hands down Gojyo's back and over his backside, pulling Gojyo against him and roughly grinding their hips together. This time it was Gojyo who reacted, letting out a loud gasp. "_Aaah! _Hakkai!"

"Gojyo..." Hakkai seemed to have finally woken up to the fact that this was really happening...that Gojyo, his friend Gojyo, the man for whom he had been harboring some ridiculous schoolboy crush (he refused to let himself think it was anything deeper than that, for that road lead to nothing but heartache) for so many years, was _kissing_ him.....and he would be an absolute fool not to respond.

"Fuck, man...." Gojyo kissed him again, feverishly, and this time, Hakkai responded in kind, if not even more intensely. He couldn't believe that after all these years, Gojyo finally seemed to return his affections.....that Gojyo even had any interest in men. Although he _did_ have sex with Sanzo, so....

Hakkai froze. _Gojyo had sex with Sanzo. _The thought hit him like a brick wall. _Gojyo __**had sex **__**with Sanzo**__**. **_What did that mean for them? For this? Did this mean anything at all, or was it just the remnants of some lust leftover from Gojyo's encounter with Sanzo?

Gojyo, noticing Hakkai's unresponsiveness, stopped. "What's wrong," he asked breathlessly.

"........Gojyo," Hakkai finally managed. "You......you..........slept....with Sanzo."

Gojyo stiffened visibly. "Yea.......so?"

Gojyo's response stirred something in Hakkai, something like the beginnings of anger, and he pushed one hand against Gojyo's chest, shoving the redhead off of him. "So I don't want to be your rebound fling."

"Hakkai, that's not what this is about!" Gojyo was stunned.

"Oh, okay. Right." Hakkai swung his legs off the bed and stood up, heading for the door. "I'm through with this."

Gojyo was on his feet in an instant, grabbing Hakkai's wrist and yanking him backwards, slamming the door with one hand as he did so. He forcefully shoved Hakkai's back against the wall, anger plain in his eyes. "Hakkai, do you honestly think I'd do that to you? What kind of person do you think I am?"

Hakkai found doubt stirring in him. Gojyo had saved his life. He had risked so much to protect Hakkai when Sanzo had come searching for Hakkai to arrest him. Did he really believe that Gojyo would use him this way? He opened his mouth to speak when there was a knock at the door.

Goku stuck his head in. "Hakkai? I.....I really, _REALLY_ need you out there." His large golden eyes were silently pleading, and as much as Hakkai wanted to stay and discuss this situation with Gojyo, he couldn't refuse Goku, not in this predicament.

He forced a smile. "Sure, Goku. I'll be right out." Smiling gratefully, Goku left, shutting the door behind him. There was a long, heavy moment of silence. "I'm sorry, Gojyo," Hakkai spoke up at last. "I don't know _what_ to think. But now isn't the time to talk about it."

"You're kidding me." Gojyo's voice was disbelieving. "You're choosing the monkey over me?"

"Yes," Hakkai answered as calmly as he could, but the aggravation was plain in his voice. "I am. If you have a problem with that, then maybe we really don't have anything to talk about." And with that, Hakkai left, shutting the door firmly behind him and leaving Gojyo staring after him.

**-tbc-**


	4. Chapter 4

Hakkai followed Goku into the living room, heart heavy in his chest. He wanted nothing more than to sit with Gojyo and discuss everything that just happened, find out what those kisses truly meant, but if Goku wasn't comfortable being alone with Sanzo then he wasn't going to leave the boy alone with him.

Goku was hovering about the couch, looking extremely awkward, nervous smile on his face. Sanzo was still sitting at the table, though he'd finished eating; he glanced up when Hakkai entered and did not at all look pleased to see him. Hakkai plopped down on the couch, thoroughly aggravated by now…..with Gojyo for the kisses, with Sanzo for the mixed signals he was sending Goku….with everyone for just being a general nuisance during this entire trip.

Suddenly, Hakkai felt a tug as a hand grabbed the back of his collar.

"We need to talk," Gojyo's voice was a low hiss in his ear. "_Now._"

Hakkai was caught totally by surprise by the intensity in Gojyo's voice. "….Gojyo, I can't, I have to…"

"NOW." And, without waiting to hear any further complaint, Gojyo hauled Hakkai to his feet and dragged him out of the room and down the hallway, leaving Goku staring in shocked surprise after them.

Reaching the bedroom, Gojyo slammed the door and shoved Hakkai fiercely up against it. He stared at Hakkai with furious red eyes, silent as he struggled to find the right words.

"Gojyo, I really can't do this right now. I promised Goku I would…"

The words seemed to break something in Gojyo and he snapped. "How could you?" he demanded. "How _could_ you?"

Hakkai stared, stunned by the seething emotion in Gojyo's face, his voice, his every movement. "I….what?"

"How could you ever _think_ that I would use you like that?"

"…Gojyo, is this really what you brought me in here for? To yell at me?"

Gojyo dropped his head forwards onto Hakkai's shoulder with a slight 'thunk'. "I'm not trying to. I just…..I can't believe you could ever think that little of me."

Hakkai felt a pang in his chest. They had been through so much together; had he foolishly jumped to an angry conclusion? "…Gojyo….."

Goku stood behind the couch, nervously staring at Sanzo. He didn't know what to do, what to say…..this was all such new ground. Having a crush was one thing, but _acting_ on it?

"What?"

Goku was snapped out of his thoughts by Sanzo's bluntly stated question. "Oh, um, nothing! Nothing."

"You're staring, monkey."

Goku bristled. _So after all this time, that's really all I am…his pet. _"I am NOT a monkey."

"Whatever," Sanzo spoke as uncaringly as he could, but inside he was as lost as Goku….maybe even more so. Goku at least had come to terms with his feelings years ago, whereas Sanzo had just now realized that he might feel more for Goku than just a caretaker's protectiveness.

"How can you care so little?" Goku stepped around the couch, moving towards Sanzo, his voice was angry. "You're such a cold bastard!"

'Yea, well what's it to you?"

Goku barely paused. What had always seemed unthinkable now came as easily as breathing. He found himself in Sanzo's lap before he had _time_ to think, kissing the blonde determinedly. Actions had always come more naturally than words to Goku. In that respect, at least, he and Gojyo were alike.

Sanzo simply sat there, stunned motionless. He could honestly say that this was high on his list of things he never expected to happen…and with that thought he realized that he'd actually pondered kissing Goku before. The knowledge was extremely unsettling to him…..equally upsetting was the slowly dawning realization that Goku could really fucking kiss.

The boy pulled away at last, slowly and languidly. He stared at Sanzo from mere inches away, face flushing as the full extent of his actions hit him. "_That's_ what it is to me."

Sanzo didn't know what to say. Honestly, he really didn't think he should be encouraging this. After all, he was supposed to be Goku's guardian…..not that anyone but himself had appointed him that position, but still….guardians don't go around sleeping with their charges and _oh God I'm thinking about sleeping with Goku. _He decided finally that it would probably be best to just ignore the situation, act as if he had no interest in Goku whatsoever.

"I've got no time for this," he said with as much disinterest as he could muster, which took some skill.

Goku's face crumbled and Sanzo felt a sinking in his stomach. He had hurt Goku. Still, it was better that he hurt the boy now then to fuck things up with some attempted relationship and hurt Goku later. "Look, I don't have a problem with you yourself…..I'm just not interested in….that sort of thing." He paused, at a loss. "….if you're horny, why don't you go jerk off?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Goku mumbled, face bright red with frustration as much as embarrassment.

Sanzo stared, surprised. "…..you don't." Goku shook his head back and forth, back and forth, a furious, humiliated 'no'. "Well…um…" He could feel heat rising in his body, a tugging low in his belly, almost in his groin. A little voice in his head was whispering 'bad idea, bad idea' but for once in his life, he ignored it. "Here…" hands moving to Goku's waist, he easily lifted the boy , turning him so that Goku was now sitting in his lap, back firmly resting against Sanzo's chest. "….I'll show you." His hand moved down, deftly undoing the catches of Goku's pants.

"S…..Sanzo?" Goku's voice was anxious.

"Shhh….its okay. Just tell me to stop if you don't like it, but…." he slipped his hand beneath Goku's boxers, fingers wrapping about the boys stiff arousal and getting a breathless moan in return, "…I think you will."

"Aaahhh….S….Sanzo…." Goku arched his hips into the monk's hand as Sanzo began stroking the boy's erection. "I…."

"Shhh….." the man pressed a soft kiss to Goku's throat. "It's okay."

Sanzo stroked Goku's cock again and yet again, slowly beginning to establish a rhythm. Digging his heels into the floor, Goku arched back up into Sanzo, pressing against the priest, whose mouth was still leaving trails of kisses along the boy's throat and shoulders, determined to erase the marks left by Hakkai.

Sanzo's lips caressed Goku's flesh like velvet, his tongue probing each and every bruise and burning like flame. He hadn't realized what Sanzo meant, hadn't heard this particular term before…."jerking off" (though how, with Gojyo as a travel companion, he didn't know)…..but the action was well known….and not one he had ever expected Sanzo to demonstrate for him. He pressed back against the older man and could feel Sanzo hard against him. The knowledge that he could get such a reaction out of the priest almost made him lose all control on the spot. "Sanzo!"

"Hmm?" Still the pressure of his hand never ceased, stroking softly teasing torment that Goku just couldn't stand.

"..._please_..." "...what?"

Goku tried to turn to face Sanzo, but held tight against the older man's body, he couldn't. "...I want...to kiss you."

He could feel Sanzo stiffen against him. "...don't be ridiculous."

"_What?_"

"Sit still." Sanzo's free hand pressed firmly against Goku's left hip, holding the boy in his lap.

"But..."

"Come on," Sanzo said softly, his breath ruffling Goku's hair. "Isn't this good?"

Goku wanted to object, to complain, but he couldn't, not with those hands tracing across his skin and that heavenly mouth, a mouth that should be reserved for speaking sacred texts, now working its magic across his flesh..._his_ flesh. It all felt vaguely sinful, and he let out a sigh, eyes sliding shut and head tipping back, one hand reaching behind him to catch a handful of liquid gold hair, roughly pulling Sanzo towards him.

Alone in the bedroom, the two men still stared at each other, neither really knowing what to say. Finally, Gojyo sat down on the bed, face dropping into his hands with a sigh. "I'd like to think that after these years together, you know me, Hakkai."

Hakkai swallowed with some difficulty, his throat dry. "I'd like to think so, too, but….I just don't know anymore, Gojyo. You….you slept with Sanzo."

Gojyo twitched, the back of his neck flushing red. "Yea, I think we've covered this already."

"Look, you're the one who wanted to talk…"

"Okay, okay!" There was a long, pregnant pause. "…..so I slept with Sanzo. What about that do you want to discuss?"

"…..how about everything?" Hakkai couldn't believe that Gojyo had to ask the question. _You promised me you'd never bring another man to your bed_, he wanted to say. _You __**promised**__. _But he couldn't, he just couldn't bring himself to say those words.

"….that's not really specific, Hakkai; can you give me a bit more to work with, here?"

"I shouldn't _have_ to!" Hakkai felt like he was going to explode with anger at any minute.

"Well, I don't know what to say, Hakkai! Tell me what exactly it is you're pissed about so we can talk about it!" Gojyo was getting extremely frustrated. How could he tell Hakkai anything when he didn't know what it was the man wanted?

"You know what? This is a complete waste of time…you obviously don't have a clue what you did, and I'm not going to waste my time arguing this with you." Hakkai turned on his heel and left the room, banging the door loudly as he went.

"Hakkai!" Panicked, not knowing what the hell exactly it was he kept doing wrong, Gojyo ran after him.

Goku couldn't stand it anymore. Sanzo's hands felt so good, so very good, but it wasn't enough. This he could get from anyone at all…it only meant something if it was coming from Sanzo, and without a face to put to the actions, it may as well _be_ anyone. He needed to see Sanzo…he needed to taste him. "_Sanzo_," he said pleadingly.

"Mmm?" Sanzo murmured as he continued nipping and kissing his way along the bruises Hakkai had already left on Goku's throat.

"Nnn…..I…ahh…..I want…._need_…to kiss you."

"…I already told you not to be ridiculous." Sanzo felt something in his stomach, a topsy turvy feeling very like the beginnings of panic. It wasn't a feeling he was used to, and he sure as hell didn't enjoy it.

"I don't care." Goku pulled himself out of Sanzo's grasp, spinning to face the monk. "If I can't have you…all of you…..I don't want this at all. Why won't you kiss me? It's such a simple little thing."

"I'm _not_ going to kiss you," Sanzo stated, trying to sound firm, but Goku interjected, his eyes flashing.

"_Hakkai_ kissed me."

Once again, that unsettling, panicky feeling in his gut, only this time it was accompanied by the much more familiar emotion of anger. No, not anger…..Sanzo was downright furious. "FUCK Hakkai!" He shoved Goku off his lap, the younger man nearly falling to the ground in surprise. "If you want kisses so badly, you can go and kiss _him_!"

"FINE…I _will_!" Goku glared, hands on his hips.

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"….what the hell is going on in here?"

Sanzo and Goku both turned, Sanzo still furious, Goku surprised and a little embarrassed. Hakkai was standing in the doorway, shocked by what he saw: Sanzo and Goku, hair tousled, faces flushed, clothing in disarray. In fact…yes, Goku's pants were most definitely undone, the flushed head of his arousal poking into view. _**Well**__, then._

Gojyo came barreling into the room. "Hakkai, what do you want me to…WHOA." He nearly crashed into Hakkai as he caught sight of the other two men. "…what the fuck happened in _here_?"

"Nothing," Goku said, glaring at Sanzo. "It was NOTHING."

"Precisely."

"It sure doesn't _look _like nothing," Gojyo said doubtfully. The men ignored him, Sanzo straightening his robes and smoothing his hair, Goku doing up his pants (an action which did not go unnoticed by the redhead). As Goku turned, Gojyo got a good look at his throat. "Daaammmmn, Goku! Your neck is like a fucking car wreck!"

All three men turned slowly to look at Gojyo, Goku in irritation, Sanzo with hatred, and Hakkai with that expression that Gojyo knew all too well, that look that said "why the hell are you so socially awkward?" Totally used to all three expressions (especially Hakkai's) Gojyo was unfazed. "Well, it's the truth." He turned to Hakkai leaning in close. "I'd really like to finish talking…."

"There's nothing to talk about," Hakkai cut Gojyo off, stating the words firmly and not looking at the kappa at all as he spoke.

Gojyo stared at Hakkai, feeling frustrated. "Fine. Fine." He began to head back down the hall towards the bedroom, then paused, turning back to call, "but maybe if you two stopped making out with the damn kid….Sanzo…._Hakkai_…..his neck wouldn't be so fucking bruised." He returned to the bedroom, leaving Hakkai's cheeks burning with anger and embarrassment.

~tbc~


	5. Chapter 5

Hakkai washed dishes furiously. Gojyo had managed to get the sauce burned to the bottom of the pan….unsurprisingly. He was sort of glad. It gave him something to work his frustrations out on, putting all of his anger into scrubbing fiercely at the pan. Since the fiasco of half an hour ago, he hadn't seen any of the others. He assumed Gojyo was in their room….oh God, _their_ room. He had to share a room with Gojyo. He couldn't imagine that ending well. Of course, he could endure it….he just couldn't remember the last time he and Gojyo had had a real fight. It felt so strange. And at this point, he didn't think that Gojyo would even attempt to speak to him anymore. And to have Gojyo not speaking to him? That was the strangest thing of all. It would be hard to cope with.

Hakkai slowly came to realize that the pan was scrubbed clean, and had been for some time. Sighing, he gave it one last rinse and placed it by the sink to drip dry. He couldn't avoid the others for much longer. He may as well get ready for bed. If he got in bed early, he could read for a while. That would hopefully distract him from all the problems that had happened that evening.

The door to the room he was sharing with Gojyo was shut, and he opened it slowly. Gojyo was inside, sitting on his bed. His arms were on his knees, head hanging forward, face obscured by his hair. There was an air of hopelessness about him, of frustrated depression, and Hakkai hesitated in the doorway, unsure what to do.

Upon hearing the door, Gojyo looked up. "Hey."

"…..hello."

"Don't mind me." Gojyo rose from the bed, moving to his bag, never once looking at Hakkai. "I'm leaving."

"….leaving?" Hakkai felt a momentary stir of panic. Just how upset _was_ Gojyo?

"…I'm going to take a shower." Gojyo appeared to sense Hakkai's unease, and that seemed to relax him somewhat, as if he were reassured that Hakkai didn't completely hate him. "And you can have the room. I'm gonna sleep on the couch."

Hakkai felt a wave of guilt. "You don't have to…"

"Its fine." Gojyo interrupted, looking away again. Hakkai was silent, not knowing what to say. "…..I'll see you later." And Gojyo left, arms full of clothes.

Hakkai simply stood there for a moment, staring after Gojyo, before sinking to the bed, at a loss for what to do. No matter how upset he was with Gojyo for what he had done, it was still Gojyo. Gojyo, who picked him up out of the rain, who was always by his side, who never judged him….and what was he doing now but judging Gojyo?

_But its __**different**_, a little voice insisted. _How? _He thought to himself. _How is it different? _But deep down, in a spot he was uncomfortable thinking about, a place he had suppressed all these years, he knew the answer. Because he had feelings for Gojyo.

He had tried so hard to ignore the feelings, at first because he simply felt so terribly guilty. When Kanan had died, Hakkai had never expected to love anyone again. Yet somehow, Gojyo had wormed his way into Hakkai's heart, without him ever noticing. Then, the feelings deepened, and Hakkai was terrified that Gojyo would find out and be horrified, disgusted, would throw Hakkai out of the house, and then Hakkai would lose Gojyo completely. He couldn't bear it if that happened. So all feelings were shoved away, hidden so deep within that he himself had almost forgotten that they had existed. But now they had resurfaced, and with a vengeance.

When he had entered the previous inn and seen Gojyo and Sanzo naked together…..a growl rumbled deep in his chest at the memory. He had felt his blood burn, an uncomfortable feeling in his gut. Jealousy had risen. _Mine_, he had thought. _Mineminemine_. And he had no right to. But in a way, Gojyo _was_ his. And he was Gojyo's. All these years, they had been there for each other. Gojyo may have gone off with other women, but he always came home to Hakkai. There had never been another constant in Gojyo's life…only Hakkai. But now, he had slept with Sanzo, who was also there, every day, and Hakkai didn't like the challenge. _He_ was supposed to be the only man Gojyo brought to his bed. _Him_.

But an uncomfortable feeling was rolling in Hakkai's stomach, and it didn't take long to figure out what it was. He had kissed Goku. And not just kissed…..he had been contemplating sleeping with him. It wasn't at all something he would normally do, but it wasn't hard to see why he had done it. He was jealous. He was so jealous of Gojyo and Sanzo that he had almost let it get the better of him, had almost had sex with Goku in retaliation. And how did that make him any better than Gojyo? The thought bothered him.

The door banged open, surprising and irritating him, and Sanzo entered. "What," he snapped.

Sanzo stared levelly at him. "Touchy, are we?"

Hakkai tried to calm himself, to force his face into the familiar fake smile he was so accustomed to, but for the first time he could remember, he couldn't muster it. This shocked him. The mask was second nature by now, coming as naturally as breathing. The fact that an argument with Gojyo could make him lose it…..

"…what do you want, Sanzo?"

Sanzo leaned against the door, too close for Hakkai's liking. He didn't want any company just then. "Goku's in the room. I wanted some space."

"…..so you came here." It was a statement, not a question, and Sanzo understood that and didn't answer. He simply pulled the cigarettes out of his back pocket then looked around.

"…where's the lighter?" Sanzo glanced around, finally spotting Gojyo's lighter on top of the nightstand, half buried beneath his wallet. The monk picked it up, lighting the cigarette. "Least that moron's good for something."

Something broke in Hakkai then. He didn't know what did it. His anger at Gojyo, at Sanzo, at himself for letting his restraint slip, or at hearing Sanzo insult Gojyo that way….maybe all of them. He was on his feet before he knew it, inches from Sanzo's face. "A moron, is he? _You _slept with him!"

Sanzo stared at him, face a mask of indifference, but his eyes were raging. "So what? That doesn't change the fact that he's a moron. You were halfway to home base with the monkey, and God knows he's not the brightest."

Hakkai couldn't contain the fury rolling in his stomach. "Shut up. Just shut up. You just don't want to admit that you want him. You _want _him."

"The monkey? Don't make me laugh."

"I don't hear any laughter."

That made Sanzo stop talking, and he stared at Hakkai, the anger evident on his face now. "I do _not_," he said hotly, "want the monkey."

"He's not a monkey! He's a human being, like you, and you _know_ that! You insist on using that stupid name because it helps you pretend he's a child still, and you think that'll stop you from wanting him, but it won't. It hasn't. And you _know_ it!"

Before Hakkai knew what was happening, Sanzo had him slammed up against the wall. "_Fuck_ you! You don't know anything about it!"

"I know more than you do! You're so dishonest with yourself!" Sanzo laughed. "Oh yeah? Because you're the example of honesty we should all follow? Fuck you, Hakkai. You've been lying to yourself for years. We all know how you feel about Gojyo."

Hakkai stared at Sanzo, for the moment at a loss for words. Fortunately, or perhaps _un_fortunately, Sanzo was all too happy to continue.

"Everyone knows. Everyone except the damn kappa himself. He's even more oblivious than you."

"Shut up."

"Doesn't have a fucking clue. At least him sleeping with me wasn't done out of malice, like your actions with Goku."

"Shut up!" Hakkai couldn't bear that. He hadn't meant anything bad by it, he really hadn't. But Sanzo…Sanzo was making him feel horrible, just awful, like he was the one who had wronged Gojyo, and he just wanted to lash out, to strike someone.

"Or what? You gonna lecture me, teacher?"

And then Hakkai couldn't help it, he really couldn't. Pressed against the wall the way he was, there wasn't much room to pull back for a punch, but he took a swing anyway. But before his fist connected, Sanzo caught it, pinning Hakkai's wrist against the wall, and kissing him.

Gojyo made his way to the bathroom. A shower would be nice. Stand under the hot water, see if the steam would clear his head. He doubted it, but it was worth a shot. The water had always calmed him, helped him see things more clearly.

He turned on the water as hot as it could go and stripped, climbing in and standing beneath the pounding spray, head tipped back, eyes shut tight. It was scalding, hot enough that he felt as though his scalp would tear off, but he welcomed the feeling. It was a wonderful reprieve from all the shit that was happening outside his current cozy oasis. The water drowned out any other noise, any other problems that could be happening at that very moment. _While I'm in here_, he thought, _I'm safe_. _Everything is okay._

He remembered when he was little, how he would sit in the bathtub when he was upset or afraid. Just crawl into the empty tub and sit in it. He couldn't count the number of times Jien had found him there, scared or lonely or crying, or any mixture of unhappy, painful feelings. He could remember Jien climbing in beside him, holding him while he cried, stroking his hair, comforting him. Worse were the times he hid there while Jien was with his mother, hid from the noises he didn't want to hear, noises no child should ever have to hear.

He shook his head hard, water droplets flying from his hair. He'd come to the shower to escape bad thoughts, not relive old ones, reopen old wounds.

Gojyo didn't even realize how long he'd been in the shower until the water began turning cold. He smiled, a wry twist of the lips. Now he really had no choice but to get out. He'd never been a big fan of cold showers.

He shut the water off and shoved the curtain open, and was just wrapping a towel around his waist when the door opened. His heart skipped a horrified little beat; but it was Goku who entered the room, and amazingly, looked surprised to see Gojyo there.

"Oh, hey," he said. Gojyo couldn't help but smile.

"Don't you know how to knock, kid? Besides, didn't you hear the shower running?"

Goku shrugged. "Guess I wasn't paying attention."

"Well that's nothing new."

"Shuttup, wrinkled kappa."

"Hey, I am not wrinkled. One perk to being a kappa…it takes a lot to wrinkle us."

Goku laughed, and Gojyo grinned, bending over to grab the clean pants he'd brought with him. "If you've come to take a shower, hate to tell you, but all the hot water's gone."

"S'okay. Was just gonna brush my teeth."

"Yea?" He straightened up, tugging on his jeans as he went. "Good. Last thing I need is someone else mad at me."

The room was silent for a moment, and Gojyo was worried he'd said something wrong. "…..Hakkai's mad at you?" Goku's voice was slightly muffled, toothbrush in his mouth.

Gojyo laughed, but the sound was bitter. "Understatement of the century."

"How come?" Goku spit out his mouthful of toothpaste, turning to look at Gojyo, and he looked so concerned that Gojyo just wanted to hug him. Sometimes the kid really could be cute as hell.

Gojyo shook his head. "Don't know. I mean, I _do_ know….its the shit with Sanzo, but…he won't really explain what about it made him mad. I wanna talk about it, but…..he won't. He won't talk to me." Having spoken the words aloud, they truly sank in at last: Hakkai wasn't speaking to him. His chest ached. He felt ill. Having Hakkai ignore him was like being alone again. He couldn't last without Hakkai.

He realized Goku was watching him and he gave a shaky laugh. "Sorry. Don't worry about it. We'll figure it out."

"Yeah?" Goku sounded unsure.

"Yea." He smiled, punching Goku's shoulder. "How about you? What exactly was going on this afternoon? What's up with this?" A fingertip pushed aside Goku's shirt collar, brushing one purple mark that he didn't think had been there yesterday, that wasn't one of Hakkai's.

Goku flushed, and it was only half out of embarrassment. Half of it was frustration, anger. "Sanzo. Sanzo was…he touched me…." Gojyo's brows shot up at that. He hadn't expected that the kid and the monk had gone that far…true, Goku's pants had been undone, but still…._that's a pretty big step for cherry-chan_. "…..but he wouldn't kiss me."

It was easy to see the problem. Without kisses, touching was just so….impersonal. It could be anyone touching you. "Gee, I'm sorry, Goku."

Something changed in Goku then….a sort of recognition in his eyes, a realization as a thought dawned, and Gojyo immediately felt the first stirrings of unease. "…hey…Gojyo?"

"….yea?" Gojyo had a feeling he wasn't going to like where this was going.

Goku moved closer. "You…_you_ know a lot about kissing…."

Shit. Gojyo _definitely_ didn't like where this was going. "Um….yea….I do….but…"

"And Sanzo wouldn't like it if I kissed you…."

"Yea. He wouldn't. Which is a very good reason _not _to do it. Remember that gun he carries around? Do you _want _him to use it on us? Or me, rather? Cuz he actually likes _you_. And I'd rather not die, thanks."

"He wouldn't shoot you."

"Um, yea, I think there's a pretty fucking good chance he would. Besides…" he broke off.

"Besides?" _God_, Goku was close, and what the fuck, his hands were running up Gojyo's chest, and Gojyo still didn't have a shirt on, and this was not good, was not good at all.

"…Goku…." He didn't know how to put it nicely, to tell Goku that he didn't want this, that he wasn't interested, that the only person he wanted was Hakkai. But then Goku was kissing him and _oh fuck oh fuck oh FUCK_. He broke away immediately. "Fuck, Goku, I can't. I'm sorry."

Goku looked confused. "Why? You slept with Sanzo."

"_God_, is that going to follow me for the rest of my fucking life?" But from the way the past few days had gone, he had no doubt that he would never live it down. "It was spur of the moment, and _God_, do I regret it."

"…..does he suck in bed?"

"_Fuck_, Goku, that's not the _point_!" Any other time the question would have been hilarious, and Gojyo tried to file it away in his head, to laugh about it later, sometime when things were back to normal. If they were _ever_ back to normal. Right now, he had other things to focus on. Gojyo shook his head. "Look, I've made enough of a mess of things already. I just can't do this, okay? I'm sorry."

Goku stared at him for a moment, as though trying to work through things. At least he didn't look upset….just….thoughtful. "….okay. I'm sorry, Gojyo. Thanks." And he left.

Gojyo stared after him. "…..fuck," he said again, voice unnaturally loud in the otherwise silent room. "This is _way_ too much sexual activity for one day."

Hakkai's back was pressed up against the wall, Sanzo's lips against his own; he stared at Sanzo with wide, shocked eyes. He had no idea what was going on, why Sanzo would kiss him. Sanzo cared for Goku, and Goku alone. True, he had slept with Gojyo, but that was different. Gojyo was different. Gojyo slept with lots of people….but Hakkai squashed that thought immediately. He was thinking of it as if Gojyo was some sort of slut, and he wasn't, he wasn't at all. And that had brought a whole new thought to mind….had Sanzo used Gojyo for that reason? Had he chosen Gojyo because the kappa was…well…less…._uptight_?…than the rest of them? And that wasn't even the right way to put it. It wasn't like Gojyo was morally corrupt or something. He was a good person. Hakkai was so frustrated, at a loss for how to think of it, what to term it. It hurt, thinking that he could think of Gojyo in such ways, believe him to have loose morals. And to imagine that maybe that's what Sanzo thought…..no, he was certain Sanzo thought that. But to consider for a moment that maybe that was the reason why Sanzo had sought out that encounter, automatically assuming Gojyo wouldn't mind a cheap quick sexual interlude….all of it made him angry and confused, and then he realized that he was still kissing Sanzo, had been for some time now.

He shoved Sanzo away forcefully. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Sanzo quirked an eyebrow at him. "Thought you were the smart one. I mean, the kappa asked me the same question, but he's a moron."

Hakkai felt that anger again, still not quite sure what exactly he was angry about. Sanzo's jibe at his intelligence, at Gojyo's supposed stupidity….maybe at the reminder of his little affair with Gojyo…..Hakkai's fists clenched in the front of Sanzo's shirt, his rage welling in him. Sanzo's only reaction was to smile, amusement at Hakkai's anger plain on his face, and Hakkai couldn't take it any more. With one sharp tug, he roughly pulled Sanzo to him, kissing him hard.

Sanzo seemed surprised, but he didn't pull away, kissing Hakkai back with none of the anger that Hakkai was showing, but with equal passion. He was still upset from everything that had happened with Goku, and this was definitely an easy way to vent those feelings. He didn't like having to think about it. No matter what he liked to believe, Hakkai was right….Sanzo cared about Goku, loathe as he was to admit it. It was much easier to lose himself in the physical machinations of another than to sit dwelling on his encounter with Goku, on Hakkai's angry words.

Sanzo kissed nothing like Gojyo. It was rough, forceful. Gojyo's kisses had been soft, tender, yet there had been an air of almost desperation to them….as though he were desperate to prove to Hakkai how much he cared. And Hakkai realized suddenly how very much he had misjudged Gojyo's actions. Gojyo _did_ care for him, despite everything he had done wrong, despite the mess he'd made of everything. He, Hakkai, was the one behaving spitefully.

He broke away from Sanzo. "What are we doing."

Sanzo arched an eyebrow again. "You're asking stupid questions again."

Hakkai's eyes narrowed. "_This_ is stupid, and you know it."

But Hakkai was thinking now, and Sanzo didn't want to think. "Shut up." He kissed Hakkai again, and the door opened.

Goku stopped dead, staring. Nothing short of Goku's presence would have torn Sanzo from that kiss, but he pulled away now as if he had been shot. "….Goku." The name sounded strangled.

Goku was staring at the two men, his eyes moving between them. The look he gave Hakkai was one of disbelief, of utter betrayal, and Hakkai felt a pang in his chest, a feeling of overwhelming guilt. He hadn't just reacted in anger at Gojyo….he had unthinkingly hurt Goku. No, not even unthinkingly. He had told himself about Sanzo's feelings for Goku, and he knew that Goku felt the same, tenfold…..why hadn't he stopped sooner?

Worse still was the look that Goku regarded Sanzo with. Hakkai didn't even know how he would describe it. Goku looked as though his heart was broken, completely broken. Then, after a moment or two, his eyes narrowed. "Enjoying yourselves?" His voice sounded nothing like the Goku they all knew, and Hakkai felt that pang again. Some part of Goku had been broken, and he didn't know how they would fix it.

"No, Goku, we…" but he didn't know what to say, and Goku didn't give him a chance, speaking up again.

"No, don't worry, it's all right. I don't care." Sanzo looked taken aback at that. Hakkai couldn't believe that Sanzo would believe those words so easily. But he looked as though he did, so surprised. "I've been enjoying myself, too."

"…oh?" Sanzo was obviously trying to sound disinterested, but he was failing miserably.

"Yea. Met Gojyo in the bathroom."

Hakkai was suddenly desperately interested, and simultaneously terrified of what he would hear. Sanzo had immediately gone rigid.

"…..what."

"Yea. Was interesting, actually. He was pretty willing to give me what you wouldn't….and then some."

Hakkai's mouth dropped open. This he _couldn't _believe, he _wouldn't_, he refused. Gojyo would _never_ sleep with Goku. The boy was like a little brother to him. But it was Sanzo who spoke up.

"….you didn't."

"Yea? You think so?" Goku tossed his toothbrush onto the nightstand, the clattering noise sounding deafening in the otherwise silent room. Hakkai couldn't help noticing the red line where the toothbrush had cut into Goku's palm; obviously he had been clenching it far too tightly in his hand. "_He_ doesn't think I'm a child. He didn't have any problem fucking me."

The words went straight to Hakkai's heart; his hand went to the wall for support, everything seeming to swim before him. _Don't believe it_, he told himself. _Don't believe it_. But why would Goku lie? There was no reason for him to do that…..use Gojyo like that.

Sanzo was suddenly across the room, hands fisted in Goku's shirtfront, their faces inches apart, and such anger on his face that Hakkai had never seen. "You fucking liar. You little fucking liar." His voice was heavy with rage and, hidden beneath it, something else. Fear? Pain? Hakkai didn't know.

Goku hadn't even flinched, simply glared up at Sanzo. "You think so?" Sanzo didn't reply, simply stared at him, but his expression had faltered somewhat. Goku smiled at that, but there was nothing pleasant about the look. "You have _nothing_ to be angry about. I wanted you. You didn't want me….a 'child'." He repeated himself, slowly, letting each word sink in. "_You have __**nothing**__ to be angry about." _His hands moved to Sanzo's, firmly removing them from his shirtfront, and Sanzo let him. The anger seemed to have gone out of him, replaced by an overwhelming sense of uncertainty, as though he was sure there had been some misunderstanding, that this would all sort itself out. That he would wake up at any minute and find this had all been some unpleasant sort of dream.

Hakkai had no such delusions.

Then the door opened and Gojyo poked his head in, concern on his face. "…um…..is everything okay in here? You guys are being pretty loud….."

With that, all of Sanzo's anger was back, and Gojyo immediately shrank slightly. "Um…..should I leave?" Whatever had happened, it seemed certain that the brunt of the anger was about to fall on him. He immediately began silently cursing every decision he had made the past week. None of them had lead to anything good.

He looked past Sanzo, to where Hakkai was standing, hoping that maybe, just maybe, he would see something better, maybe even a trace of forgiveness. Instead, he saw a combination of anger and heartache that he couldn't begin to comprehend, and never, _ever_ wanted to see on Hakkai's face. "…..'kai….."

"Get out." The words were so quiet that Gojyo couldn't be certain he'd heard them at all. "I don't want to see you."

He stared at Hakkai, stunned. What had happened that had made Hakkai so upset? "….Hakkai, I…."

"Get. Out."

"Hakkai, what'd I…" But there was no point in arguing with Hakkai, not when he had that face on, that inscrutable expression. Gojyo's frustration immediately welled up. "Fine. _Fine_. I'll go." He turned to go, pausing, looking back at Hakkai. "…that is, if you aren't concerned I'm going to fuck Sanzo again!" Didn't Hakkai trust him at _all_? God!

"Oh, not at all. You've already proven you're quite willing to fuck absolutely anyone."

Gojyo looked like he had been slapped across the face, staring at Hakkai, more hurt and anguished than Hakkai had ever seen him. It was almost enough to make Hakkai regret the words, to make him apologize. Almost. He gazed levelly at Gojyo, who swallowed with some difficulty, and nodded. "So that's how it is." He glanced at Sanzo, who was no longer looking at him. No, that amethyst gaze was on the floor, and the monk looked at a complete loss. Gojyo had never seen Sanzo like this. He glanced at Goku, who was looking back at him, stricken. Then, he made the mistake of looking at Hakkai again, who, somehow, looked even angrier than before. _Why? Because I looked at Sanzo? Goku? _He shook his head. There was no point trying to figure it out. Hakkai was so confusing lately. He had to get out of here, work things out later when he was alone and maybe his head was clearer.

"Fine. I'm leaving." He left the room, shutting the door with a soft 'snick' behind him. He looked at the couch for a moment, but it didn't seem at all welcoming any longer. Instead, he picked up his pillow and headed back to the bathroom. The steam from his shower was cooling down, leaving the room muggy and a bit cold, but he didn't care. He grabbed a towel and climbed into the bathtub. Wrapping the towel around him, he curled up with his pillow. It was still as comforting as it used to be, despite the cold and wet.

Gojyo tried hard not to think about everything that had happened, but it was near impossible. It was several hours later before he fell into a very restless sleep, curled up into a tight ball on the wet bathtub floor.

-tbc-


End file.
